Fearless
by Mellark's Heart
Summary: What would happen if there were no games, and Katniss, who is a lonely girl in Panem high school, is afraid to love, but Peeta, the quarterback, is in love with her. AU and some OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a new story I hope you like it. I dedicate this first chapter of this new story to FalineInTheWoods and to Wonderwell thx for having such a great amount of faith in me. This story is in AU there aren't games here and they are in high school. I hope you like it. **

**This new story Katniss is the lonely girl, Peeta is the popular quarterback, Prim is a cheerleader and Gale is a great basketball player but he's the king of the nerds. Katniss, Peeta and Gale are 17 years old and Prim is 15. It's some OOC but I hope you like it. I'm sorry if this is too short.**

**Thx ~Jules:3 you really help me out )**

**I don't own anything related to The Hunger Games, if I did I would have $364.9 million from the movie globally. :D**

**Please R&R! **

"So how did you do in the math exam?" Gale asks me while I am eating my apple.

"I think I did pretty well, yesterday I spent all the evening studying, while Prim was practicing her new routine. Sure you got an A+" he grins at me "as always".

Yeah my best friend, Gale Hawthorne, is the king of the nerds always straight A's I don't know why he's friends with me.

When we first met, was when I was on my first year at middle school. We were partners at chemistry; I was new at this school. But we became friends because we were at most of the classes together and there was always an empty place beside him, so I always sat with him. We ended being best friends.

Though he is handsome he is still a nerd and nobody want to be with him, except when we are in exams, a bunch of classmates want to be his friend.

"The exam was the easiest I've ever done." He says.

We stand up and we leave our trays and I noticed that Gale was staring at something behind me, he looked pissed. But as soon as he saw that I was looking at him, he looks at me and smiles.

"I know that you've got an A too, you're almost as smart as me."

"Ha ha ha" I mock a laugh, "that was very funny, Gale. But whatever come on, we need to go to sports class."

...

After I changed myself, I went to the gym. Today the sports teacher, Finnick Odair, said that we're going to play basketball.

He grouped us in two teams of seven players each, I am on the bench, but Gale is playing.

No one passes him the ball; he just runs from each corner of the gym to the other, even the other players don't care if he can get the ball, because no one passes him the ball.

I'm not chosen to play, even when they need to change player. So the rest of the class is on the bench.

The game was 24-24 and there were 15 seconds left. Gale's team was going to score the last point. Gale was feet away from the basket, screaming that he was alone and that he could score the last point.

I don't try to cheer, what for. Prim is the cheerleader, I just watch how the games goes. I swear that you'll never see me cheering to _anyone_!

One of Gale's team partners dropped the ball and Gale takes it. Though he was many feet away from the basket, Gale turns toward the basket and he throws the ball.

Everyone's mouth drops open and watch as the ball enters through the basket.

Gale's partners began to cheer.

I just clap; it's just a game, right?

Soon the bell rings, the class is over. Gale's team won 26-24. He looks happy.

I see that teacher Odair is talking Gale.

"So how I did it?" He asks me.

"Good, I guess."

"You didn't see _that_? I score the last point in my team." He looks at me.

"Yes, I know, but it's not big deal. It was just a game"

"But Catnip, I…"

"Whatever Gale, what did teacher Odair wanted?" I cut him off.

He looks a bit mad at me, but he became excited when I asked him about Mr. Odair.

"He told me that he wanted to see me as soon as I changed clothes." He was smiling widely, "maybe he wants me to be in the team?"

"You just score only one point!" I can't believe that the teacher maybe wants him to be in the team.

"You're just jealous, that's all."

"Yeah, sure. Jealous of not being in the basketball team" I can't help but smile.

"I know that deep inside you, you wish you were me"

I see that Gale is looking behind me again, he always does that, but the he just walks to the dressing room.

As soon as he goes, I look behind me and catch the eye of the one who Gale was staring at.

The quarterback from the Mockingjays school team.

Peeta Mellark.

**Any time you think, I can't review this fic. I don't have anything to say; I feel silly. Take a minute and consider how the writer of that story feels when she doesn't get your review. She feels like her hard, hard work was silly and that no one thought she had anything to say. Even "Good job!" or "I loved it!" can change a writer's whole day. No matter how old, how long, how short, or how popular (or unpopular) a story, every review is loved by every writer. It's always the right choice to review, and it's always the wrong choice not to leave your kind words.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the amazing reviews to Bluedog270, Sunkist1119, JumpThenFall, FalineInTheWoods, KatNov97, Sami365 and my other 7 anonymous reviewers. One of my anonymous reviewers suggested Katniss being in the volleyball team. I think that's a great idea, though I don't think I can add it. I have practically the whole story written. I tried to add it, but it doesn't fit. Sorry, I really liked the idea though. **

The quarterback from the Mockingjays school team.

Peeta Mellark.

Peeta Mellark was staring at me.

Was he the one who Gale was always staring at?

Why does he keep looking at me?

He smiles at me and walks away. I can't move, Peeta is just so handsome, my knees buckled when he smiled at me.

I finally let out the breath that I didn't notice I was holding.

Why do I react like this? He will never pay attention to me. Boys don't like me. That why I'm alone.

Maybe he wasn't smiling at me; maybe he was smiling at someone who was behind me.

Well, I have to hurry because the next class is going to start.

…

I walk out of the dressing rooms and I don't see Gale anywhere near. I guess he's with Mr. Odair right now.

Every girl is obsessed with Finnick Odair; he's the most handsome teacher in the school. He is also the coach of the school's basketball team, the Tracker Jackers. Johanna Mason is coach of the Mockingjays, the school's football team.

I know that Finnick Odair is the hottest teacher in the school. I think that in the whole school. Maybe in any school, but I don't like him.

I run to History class and the teacher isn't here yet.

I sigh and place my books on the table and sit. I hear someone clearing his throat.

"Um… hi I… uh… my name is Peeta Mellark" Peeta says as he stretches his hand.

"Hi, I'm Katniss." I shake his hand.

"I know" he whispers. "I mean, I … uh, nothing."

Is he nervous? Peeta Mellark is nervous. I think this is the end of the world. He's just so good with words. When we have to do speeches, he was always so good and he won the president class elections because he was so convincing.

"So if you mind if I sit next to you?" He asks with that smile.

Gale's with the coach so I think it's okay. But why does Peeta wants suddenly to be my friend? We're not in exams yet.

"Sure, no problem," I move my bag from the chair that was next to mine so he can sit.

"So where is Hawthorne?" he asks.

"Teacher Odair wanted to talk to him"

"Coach Odair? Maybe he wants Gale in the team."

"I really don't care. It's just a sport. And he's not really good at it, he doesn't even like sports."

"Maybe."

"But Peeta, why are you talking to me anyway."

He could've talked to me ages ago. I know him since we were toddlers; we have always gone to the same school. Not that I have paid attention to. I really don't care about his life.

"I just wanted to know you", he says as simply as it could be.

Just wanted to know me? Why does he want to know me? In fact, what is there to know about me? I am just… no one. My life isn't interesting or complicated. Even Prim's life is greater than mine. She's a cheerleader. Cheerleaders always have something to talk about.

I hear that someone's laughing. I turn around, and I see that they're Peeta's friends.

I look back at him.

"Why are they laughing?"

"They're just fooling around. That all they are fools."

"So why are they your friends?" Peeta is not a fool, for sure.

"I … don't know. I guess it's because they're my teammates."

Just because they are his teammates? He can get anyone he wants for friend.

Mrs. Mags, our History teacher who is around 80 years old, come in.

"I'm sorry for coming late kids. I went to arrange some stuff."

Mrs. Mags asks us so open our History book in the old North America. I don't like History class at all; sometimes I think that it is useless because it happened in the past. Why is its use now?

It seems that hours have passed, I sometimes look at Peeta, and he seems to be interested. I looked at his eyes, they're blue, but it is the most wonderful blue I've ever seen. I look at his eyelashes; they're so long and blonde, they shine because of the sunlight, but they are still shining. I think he notice that I was staring because he looks at me. I felt like when someone catches a little kid doing something wrong. But he doesn't ask anything, he just smiles at me and turns his attention to Mrs. Mags' class.

The bell rings and I stand up and begin to walk towards the doors. I should get going to the cafeteria.

But when I'm about the get out of the classroom, I feel someone's hand is grabbing mine.

I turn around and see that is Peeta's. I can't help but smile when I watch him smile.

"Wait, Katniss. Do you want to eat lunch together?" he asks me.

I think Gale can eat by his own today.

"Sure."

…

Peeta is just the kind of people who you can like immediately, he's always so kind and unbelievably funny. He makes me smile every 10 seconds.

When we reach the cafeteria we take our lunch trays and sit on an empty table.

He asks me about my life: my sister, mom, friends, likes, dislikes. And I don't know why, but I answer him every stupid questions as stupid or simple as it could be.

He asks me my favorite color, which is green, and he tells me that his is orange, like the sunset.

This just seems surreal to me, I still don't understand why does this charming boy in from of me wants to talk to me.

Eventually I hear laughs, and I see that some of Peeta's friends are laughing. Why are they laughing? They're looking at Peeta and me. He told me that I had to ignore them; he said that they were just joking and fooling around. But what are they joking about? Maybe … is about us, maybe, is about me.

A bunch of feelings rushes through me in seconds. Is Peeta faking this?

I knew it! Peeta is just using me; this is a stupid bet for sure! How could I just fell for it? It must have been his words, which manipulate you until you do what he wants you to.

I stand up suddenly, and leave my almost empty food tray on the table. I walk away from the cafeteria as I hear Peeta yell my name. Before I close the cafeteria's door I see Peeta's hurt and confused face.

**I hope you like it! Please review, I'll update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry if my chapter has some mistakes; it's just that I want to post them soon, so sometimes I don't have enough time to proofread them. **

**I don't own anything related to The Hunger Games, Taylor Swift's song "Mine" or Paramore's "The Only Exception".**

"Katniss, Katniss! Wait!"

I feel Peeta grabbing my wrist but I keep walking.

"Katniss, please listen!"

"Listen what!" I stop and turn around, I see his blue eyes, he looks so confused, but he… _STOP! _I remind myself, I'm falling again. "I know this is just a game Peeta, just … please, leave me alone".

"I don't know what you're thinking, but I really want to get to know you" he says looking me directly into my eye. I somehow know that he isn't lying. "Please".

"Okay Peeta, but how can I know that I can trust you?"

"Do you have any plans?" Me, having plans to go out? He has to be kidding me. But I don't tell him that, I just shake my head. "Tonight, there's a game. I would be very happy if you could come and watch me play. Later we can go out or do something."

"Like a date?"

"No, not a date, just like friends" he says and smiles.

I smile at him, too. "Alright, as friends."

He always makes me smile, no matter how mad I can be, it's an effect that he only has one me.

…

The bells rings and I have to go to Math class. Peeta isn't with me in this class, so it might help me figure out my thoughts. I wasn't paying attention to the teacher; I already know how to solve those problems so I'm not missing too much.

I know this might be wrong but I can't help but feel like there is nothing better, just those two hours of talking to him felt good and relaxing. But my thoughts are disrupt when Gale comes and sit beside me.

"Hey Catnip, how's the class going? I saw you were paying a lot of attention" he says.

"Yeah, it's interesting"

"So what are you thinking about?" he whispers me.

"Nothing, just..."_ Peeta_, I think, but I can't say it aloud, in fact Gale doesn't know that I was with Peeta while he was gone doing who knows what.

"So what did Odair want?" I ask him so I can clear my mind of Peeta.

Wait, did I just thought of Peeta. Argh!

"Guess what Katniss, I'm officially a Tracker Jacker!" he almost shouts, but we're still in class so he has to keep his happiness for later. "I'm going to be at the next game, so don't forget to come and cheer for me, eh?" I nod.

So now Gale is in the basketball team, I really don't care, I've never liked sports...

"So want to go to the forest to walk around and talk?"

"Su…." No! I can't go; I told Peeta that I will go to watch him play tonight at the Mockingjay's game. "Sorry Gale, but I can't, I told Prim that we'll go together to buy some things for her… cheerleader things."

"Okay then, we'll go another time."

"So what exactly did Mr. Odair said to you?"

"Finnick told me…" I raise my brow at him as soon as I heard Gale call teacher Odair, Finnick. "What?"

"You called him Finnick?"

"Oh, that… he told me that the Tracker Jackers could call him just Finnick instead of Coach Odair or teacher Odair."

"Okay then, continue."

"The thing is that he noticed how good my shot was and he said, and I quote 'I know there is talent when I see it'."

"So he thinks you have talent, he must be blind." Gale punches my arm softly and playfully. "Hey, that hurt!" I say rubbing my arm.

"It must be my talent." He grins at me. "Well, so I have to go, I said I will go with Chaff today later so he can explain me the rules and all the team's important things."

"I have to go too."

"Buy something pretty for Prim, okay?" What is he talking about? Oh yeah, I'm supposed to go with Prim today. I lied Gale, because of Peeta.

"Sure…"

…

When I come home at the Seam neighborhood, I go directly to my room. My mom's not at home, she must be with our neighbors or just walking around town.

I don't see Prim anywhere near, maybe she's practicing for her new Nightlocks routine, and she may be with her best friend Rue. I like her; she's just like Prim in some ways.

So it's 4 o'clock and the game is until 6, what am I going to do in that time? I should have gone with Gale to the woods, but if I've done it, I wouldn't have gone to Peeta's game. Maybe I can be with Gale like hour and a half and then go at the game, but I know that Gale will ask me where am I going to, and I honestly can't tell him the truth. He has never liked Peeta.

But why I have to keep my friendship with Peeta in secret. There isn't anything wrong about this. And the truth is that though I haven't got many friends, I won't ever get into something serious or I won't get married. I learned that love is a powerful and destructive weapon.

My mom and dad married young, they were fool. I know that love makes you a fool for the person you love. My dad died in a car accident when I was only eleven. My mom got into a deep depression and I had to take care of Primrose. That's why I know that love is a very powerful feeling and it can take you down if you fall too soon, or even fall for it. That love has the power to break you mentally and emotionally.

So I just lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling and wasting the day away. I think it's been an hour since I just do nothing. Eventually Prim comes to my room.

"So Katniss" she says while sitting on my bed, "I've seen that you've been hanging out with the quarterback, Peeta Mellark, I think…"

"Yeah, so what."

"Nothing just wondering." She looks to her hands and asks me. "I've also heard that he asked you out."

"What?" Why does she know, it was just during lunch and now she knows. "Who told you?"

"The entire school knows it." I can't believe it.

"This can't be happening…" I barely whisper.

"It's because you are dating the school's quarterback!"

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are, if not how do you call it?"

"We just talk and he's only asked me once to go out, but not as _date_ as _friends_!"

"Okay, as you say."

I sigh.

"But, maybe you can give him one chance Katniss, just… try" Prim says and she walks out of my room. "Anyway I'll be there too, watching…"

Of course she is going to be there, she has to go and cheer.

I just have to clear my mind so I turn on the TV, and I watch MTV hitlist.

It just ended Taylor Swift's music video 'Mine'. I like that song it's about a girl who doesn't want to fall in love, her parents always fought so she's afraid of how the relationship will turn to.

But that isn't my case, my parents never fought and I don't want to fall in love either, but I'm not afraid… well maybe I am… I just…

Never mind, the next song is one from Paramore called "The Only Exception"

When I was younger, I saw my daddy cry

And cursed at the wind

He broke his own heart and I watched

As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that

She would never let herself forget

And that was the day I promised

I'd never sing of love if it does not exist

But darling, you, are, the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere deep in my soul

That love never lasts

And we've got to find other ways to make it alone

Or keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this

Keeping a comfortable, distance

And up until now I had sworn to myself that I was content with

loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

But you, are, the only exception

You are the only exception

You are the only exception

You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality

But I can't let go of what's in front of me here

I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up

Leave me with some proof it's not a dream

You are the only exception

I can't take this anymore so I change the channel. This is not my situation. I'm getting paranoid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for all your reviews. I read a story that had 40 reviews at the 7 chapter, and I realize that I already have 40 reviews at the 3****rd**** chapter. Please keep reviewing!**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Bluedog270, Sami365, lovetheboywiththebread1 and Peachy 'Shrooms for being awesome friends/ readers/ authors/ reviewers**

So as Primrose said, I'll give him a try. How bad can it be after all? It's just a football game.

So I change into some clean jeans and a t-shirt. I braid my hair and I look at the time. It is 5:40; I'm just in time to go to school

On my way there I walk calmly and close my eyes. I love to feel the fall wind on my face. It relaxes me.

When I arrive is like 5:50. I go to the bleachers, which are full and I found somewhere to sit. I try to search Peeta in the field. There he is. The number that is on his jersey is 27.

He seems to be searching someone; he scans everyone who is on the bleachers. And then he looks where I am sitting. I smile and he waves his hand at my direction, and I wave mine too. Was he searching for me?

I don't think so. The game is about to start, every player goes to their place and it's the Mockingjays turn to start the game.

In the first quarter, the visitor team, "The Wolves", is winning 7-3. I try my best to cheer the school's team and specially Peeta.

In the second quarter the score is 14-13, The Wolves winning.

In the third quarter the score is 21-21. There's a tie, I know Peeta can do it. Never, in my whole life, I have been excited in a football game, well in any sport.

The last quarter is coming to an end and they are 28-26, if they can score the last field goal, I know that they will win.

I cheer Peeta the best I can, he is an awesome player. There are 10 seconds missing until the game is done.

Peeta is about to kick the football, so he can score a field goal.

"I know you can do it, Peeta!" I scream as loudly as possible. I know that he won't hear me I'm too much far away from him.

But apparently he does, because I see that he turns into my direction and he smiles at me. A smile appears across my face. I don't know why, but I am so happy that he heard me.

The whistle sounds and he kicks the ball. He scores the field goal just in time and he … I mean they, win the game. I am so happy. The whole crowd is wild. I want to run out of my place and go and see Peeta at the field, but I think that would be weird. I won't be looking like a crazy fan girl because half of the audience is running into the field.

So I decide not to do anything to risky and I just stand up and clap my hands.

I see that Peeta is in the field looking at each person on the field. Maybe he is looking for me, but I erase that thought as soon as I get it because it's just impossible.

Then he looks my way and I force a smile. He walks up the stairs of the bleachers and I can't move.

He walks slowly my way and he hugs me, surprisingly I hug him back.

"Thank you." He says.

"Why are you thanking me? You won! Congratulations!"

"I won because of you; if you weren't there I'm sure that I would have failed that last field goal, so thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank _you_; I have never enjoyed any football game, well any game … ever."

"Then you are welcome. You can come to the next one, I'm glad you liked it." He says and smiles at me.

"Okay, I will." I haven't noticed that I was still hugging Peeta; he has his strong arms around me, I feel my heart racing.

I think that he noticed that too, because he pulls away, and I blush.

"Well, Kat. I'm going to change my clothes and I'll be back in a sec, okay?"

"Sure I'll be waiting don't worry" I say.

…

I don't know how long Peeta takes, but in matter of minutes he was back.

His face lights up as soon as he sees that I'm still there. Maybe he thought that I was going to go as soon as he went to change, but I'm still here.

He walks towards me and smiles. I just love when he smiles.

"So where do you want to go to Katniss?" He asks.

"I don't know you are the one who asked me to out." Wait, did I just said that he asked me _out_, this isn't a date. It's just a casual reunion with a friend. But do I consider him a friend?

"That's true, but I really didn't think you were going to come." He says as his voice is fading while saying the last words.

"Why?" I can't say that I'm surprised, no everybody asks me out, so I really don't know what to think.

"Don't know, just a feeling…" He says and then he looks at me excited. "Hey I know where we can go!"

"Where?"

"I can't tell, you. It's a surprise."

Where is he going to take me to? It's about 8:30; I think almost everything in town is closed at this hour.

But I don't tell him what I am thinking so I just nod, and I let him take me where he wants us to go.

…

We get out of the school and he takes my hands so he can lead me to where he wants to go.

I feel as I get goose bumps when he takes my hand, it is so warm and strong. Because it is dark, he won't see that I blushed at that thought.

He keeps talking all the way to the center of the town; I realize his voice is the best sound I have ever heard, it's relaxing. I watch him talk and he doesn't notice I hear the words but all I can think is we should be together… as _friends_, my minds interrupts my cheesy thoughts. Why do I keep thinking like this when I'm near him?

We arrive to a point where Peeta tells me to close my eyes and I just stare at him.

"Do you trust me?" he asks me. I don't find a reason _not_ to trust him, so I nod.

"So just close your eyes, you'll be alright."

I do as he says, and I close my eyes, as he guides me.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is dedicated to annapie, she's an awesome reader; and to eekabeeka, thanks for "promoting" my story in one of her chapter so it's my turn. Since she has many stories I can't write everyone so here they are the title, every single one is amazing.**

**- Because of You**

**- I Love You, Katniss Everdeen**

**Here are others she has complete:**

**- Wishing I Would Be Alone**

**- Now That I'm Not Alone**

**Highly recommended :)**

**Thanks for all you review, here goes chapie 5**

As soon as Peeta's hands left my eyes, my jaws drops open.

He has taken me to the meadow, my favorite part of the town. But how did he know that? Maybe he is stalking me, but I don't think so. He is a good boy.

"So why did you bring me here?" I ask in fact there was nothing interesting about this place for anyone else except for me. Here I feel safe, this was the place where I could sit and close my eyes, feeling the wind through my hair. It calmed me down. When I had a fight with my mom or with Gale, or after my dad died, when I felt alone or I wanted to cry, I just came here and everything would go away.

"I just thought we could talk a little here, so we can have like… quality time." I smile as his words.

"Quality time?" I arch my eyebrows and he just nods.

I walk to my favorite spot in the meadow, it had a beautiful sight. I lost myself in thought; I never let anyone else come here, not even Gale. But with Peeta it just feels right.

The next thing I know is that Peeta is sitting next to me.

"So…" he begins talking, "why do you always wear your hair in a braid?"

"I- I really don't know. I always wore it that way, and I didn't have any reason to fix it different."

He smiles and he leans in, I'm surprise by what he might try but he just takes off my band and my hair falls down my back.

"You look beautiful with your hair loose". He says and smiles.

I think that I'm blushing; no one has ever told me that I am beautiful, well except my father.

"Thanks" I barely whisper.

"So, how does life treat you?" He casually asks.

"I'm doing great, nothing feels out of place." I tell him. "Well, maybe except you…" Did I say that out loud?

"Why?" He looks confused.

"I don't know, I'm not used to hang out with you."

"Maybe we should do more things together, so you'll get used."

"Maybe we should." I just feel comfortable with him, he cools me off and I feel like everything is going to be okay.

"So first of all we have to get to know each other." I nod. "So what is your favorite color?"

"I don't know…" I haven't given a thought about it at all.

"Mine's orange, but a soft orange."

"Like which one?"

"Maybe like the sunset, it's just a beautiful mixture of orange."

"I think mine is green, it reminds me of the forest. I like its scent and the wind."

"I like to feel the wind too. I sleep with the windows open." I can't help but laugh at his words. Did he just tell me that he sleep with the windows open?

We spend about an hour talking about random things. He just makes me laugh once in a while; I think nobody has ever made me feel this way, feel this _alive_, in years.

When it gets later we have to say goodbye and Peeta insists to take me home. I tell him that is not necessary, but finally he walks me home.

"Thank you" he says when we are in front of my house.

"For what?" I asked shocked. I didn't do anything important.

"For coming, for talking to me, thank you." He explains.

"You are welcome then, but I should be the one thanking _you_. I had a great time." I say and I wave my hand while walking to the door.

"And I was serious…" he suddenly says.

I turn around at him. "About what?" I don't understand why he is talking about.

"About doing things together, we should hang out more."

"You're right, see you on Monday Peeta" I tell him and smile as I close the door.

I move the curtain of the living room window so I can look at Peeta. I see that he has the widest smile I've ever seen and his eyes are full with joy. I can't help but let out a small smile as the thought that I made someone happy. That I made _him_ happy.

I sigh and I decide that I will go to my room to change into my pajamas and go to bed.

"So Katniss how was your _date_ with Peeta?" Prim appears jumping down the stairs.

"Good, I had fun…" I don't notice that Primrose just said the word _date_ "Hey! It wasn't a date."

Prim laughs and I try to put on the maddest smile I can afford to make without laughing.

"C'mon, it was fun!"

"Yeah whatever, let's get to sleep Little Duck."

I had a great time; I can't wait to talk again to Peeta at school. And I fall asleep thinking of my new friend Peeta Mellark.

…

I wake up feeling fully rested and with a big smile on my face. I sigh and stretch, I look at the clock and it is 8 am. It's early and today I plan on doing nothing, just stay at home and being with my family.

I bathe and change into a pair of pants and a t-shirt. I decide to let my hair loose today, Peeta's right maybe I should change my hair sometime.

I walk down the stairs and I sit at the kitchen to eat my breakfast.

When I'm done I wash the dishes and I think that I might go out for a walk at the meadow or maybe even go to see how Peeta is. We could hang out together as he suggested yesterday.

I'm about to open the door, when someone knocks it. I smile at the thought that Peeta maybe wanted to spend some _quality time _with me too.

I open it and I am sort of disappointed that I don't find my new blonde blue eyed friend. Instead I meet my dark haired best friend with his grey eyes full of rage.

**Hi, well I'm sorry if it seems a rush that Katniss and Peeta are very friendly, I know that when it comes to Katniss she should take like months to be open minded with Peeta instead of days, but I just love them being friends, so I'm sorry if it seem rush.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy crap! I got about 20 reviews in a day. Thanks for all the reviews and please enjoy. All of you were right, Gale's going to be mad!**

**Want to dedicate this chapie to my friend Peachy 'Shrooms —especially Karen. I know you will love this! **

Gale.

"Katniss, can we talk for a minute?" He asks trying to keep himself from losing control.

"Sure, but outside, I don't want to disturb mom or Prim, let's go to the woods."

I grab a jacket and I walk out with Gale. We spent a few minutes in silence until he stops walking.

"Catnip is it true that you are dating Mellark?" he asks. Why does all the school have to know _that_? Though we are _just friends_! Why everyone can't understand that!

"No, it isn't. We are only friends, nothing else."

"And may I ask since when you are very friendly with him?"

"When you went to your basketball thing we started talking and…"

"Since last Friday?"He cuts me off. "I cannot believe it Katniss! I thought you knew you are worthier than _that_?"

"What do you mean Gale?"

"That you fell for Mellark's pretty face, just like _any _girl at school!" He yells at me.

"Are you comparing me to the other stupid girls at school that are…"

"Like you? That can fall for Mellark's good boy smile?"

"His name is Peeta!" I can't stand Gale calling him Mellark.

"So his name is important now Catnip?" He asks as he gets angrier by the moment.

I don't want to talk to him, this fight could last forever, and he is just as stubborn as me.

"Katniss, don't you see?" Gale says full of anger. "He is only using you!"

"No, he is not Gale!" I yell back at him.

"Why else would he want to be with you?"

"Maybe he wants us to be friends Gale! Is it so hard to believe that the Mockingjays quarterback wants to be friends with me?"

"Yes, it is! Nobody wants to be friends with you!"

He didn't just say that! He couldn't have! What kind of friend is he? I can't stand him anymore! So I turn around and walk away. I feel him grab my arm roughly.

"Wait, Katniss! Catnip! You know I didn't mean to say that!" He says. It just seems that he just noticed what he just said.

"Yes you did!" I yell him back. "Just leave me alone, _Hawthorne_!" I call him by his last name as he does with Peeta's. I get away from his grasp and he lets go.

I run as fast as I can while tears stream down my face. He just told me that I let myself fool for Peeta's smile, but I know that that isn't true, it can't be.

I'm thinking that I want so badly to go with Peeta so he can tell me that everything will be okay, but I keep telling myself that I can't, no after all that happened with Gale.

So instead I go to my meadow and sit with my knees pressing into my chest and my arms wrapped around them on my favorite spot as I did with Peeta the night before. I haven't noticed that this is way too rush, he just started to talk to me yesterday before lunch, maybe I just need more time to process everything, but it's so hard not to be myself when I'm with him.

I spend some hours at the meadow, watching the sky. I hear loud footsteps I know that it isn't Gale because he won't come here, he doesn't even know this place exists, and also because he is silent when he walks. I turn around and I see that it's Peeta.

He smiles at me and I look away trying to avoid him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him as rudely as I can. Maybe if he backs off away from me it will be easier thinking about _us_, about being friends.

"Primrose told me that you went out early, so I thought you'd be here," he says. I can't believe that it has been only a day and he already learned how to figure me out.

"Prim…" I sigh, she knows that I'm friends with Peeta, and she is very excited about this, so it's not a surprise that she told him that I left.

"So why are you here? Did you want time to think?" He asks me and then he looks at me kind of confused and worried. "Do you want me to go?" He says while he starts to stand up. "Because if you do, I could just…"

"No, it's okay, you can stay" I cut him off before he stands up, "I've been here hours ago, so I have thought what I needed to think about."

"And why have you been here hours before?" He asks me, I don't know if I should tell him, do I want to?

"Well, I had a fight with Gale…" I sigh and put my chin on my hold knees.

"But why was the fight for?" He asks carefully.

"You" I can tell by his confused look that he doesn't get it. "Gale said that I was fooled by you…" I can't help but tell him. "But it's not like I'm giving up who I am for you…" it's the best way I can explain it, "but… with someone like you, it's just so easy to do…" I say under my breath, did I just confess that to Peeta?

He stares at me in shock; I think that my face expression is the same, because I can't believe that I just told that to Peeta. What's wrong with me?

"You know what; I forgot that I have something to do, so I have to go…" I say while I stand up.

"Wait Kat!" he stands up and stops me from going. He is nothing like Gale; though he grabs my arms too, he holds it gentle, and Gale grabs it at the point that it hurts.

"What? I'll see you later, don't' worry" the last words are as almost loud enough to be heard.

He leans in and hugs me, it's been ages since I have been hugged like that and by someone else than my mom, Prim and sometimes Gale.

I stare at him shocked, and after minutes I hug him back, and he kisses my cheek. I absentmindedly touch my cheek and keep my hand against the place where Peeta kissed me.

"Thanks" that all he says and lets me go.

I continue to look at him shocked and eventually I found myself willing to walk.

Why did he thank me for? I don't understand, so my plan about trying to back up from Peeta is now ruined, he can get the softer side of me and calms me down.

I walk home feeling better. When I arrive I just walk upstairs to my room and I lay in my bed. I feel so different when I'm with Peeta. Even though I spent only minutes with Peeta, it took those few minutes to cool me off. Instead when I was with Gale, it took about 5 minutes to make me as mad as possible. I can't help but to compare them.

Gale can't be all wrong at all, for me it was weird too that Peeta wanted to be my friend. So I will still be friends with him, until I find the _real_ reason of why he is interested in being my friend.

**Katniss just doesn't understand that Peeta is blindly in love with her. Maybe it's a little rush, I know, but Peeta is so friendable.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all my followers, favorites and reviewers. I'm only missing 1 review to reach 100 so I will mention everyone who has reviewed, so here we go.**

**Bluedog270, 11 guests, Sunkist1119, JumpThenFall, FalineInTheWoods, KatNov97, Sami365, TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21, ilovejhutch8, Peeta lover XD, charchi8987, YouCantSilenceAMockingjay, 13, Whiterose, CrunchyMunchers, annapie, Peachy 'Shrooms, lovetheboywiththebread1, Ally ~I'M_GONNA_EAT_YOU~ Ketchup ;), eekabeeka, baileysue2, raphaella2000, , sakuraXnatsume, It's mellarkable, JennaRae44, BreadKing, Desastreuse, SparkOfPanem, Mockingjay1298, MaidenAlice, ChelseaMarie101, Callista Wolfwood, HungerGamesGal1018, jessiekatnisseverdeen, Inuyasha'sLoveKagome, Jk2, KatnissWriter, HG Rocks, AHeart99, OnlyClove, hgforever12, Elizthewiz, ILoveAFictionalCharacater, and Beautiful fury**

The next day I always go out with Gale to the woods and sometimes hunt small animal. But today I don't feel like going with him, not after everything that happened today. But some part of me tells me that I need to try to fix this.

I put on my clothes and when I'm almost out of the house, I hear someone behind me.

"Are you going to see Gale?" Prim asks.

"Yes, as every Sunday. Why?" I answer her as normal as possible.

"You were mad yesterday, I supposed it wasn't with Peeta" Prim, she knows me too well.

"No, it was about Gale…" I sigh, I can't help but telling my little sister the truth.

"And why was it about?" I close the door; it's going to take a few minutes before I could go to the woods.

"Peeta"

"Is it because you two are like dating?"

I let out a frustrated groan. "WE ARE NOT DATING, PRIMROSE!" I am so mad I can't believe my sister thinks all those rumors.

"So you are _just _friends? Katniss, please, you don't have to lie to me, I'm your sister." She mocks a hurt expression.

"Argh!" I turn around and when I'm about to leave Prim talks again.

"You know I was joking," she says. "So what was the fight about?" I look at her with an 'are-you-kidding-me' look. "Okay, I get it about Peeta, but why?"

I sigh, here we go again. "Gale said that Peeta is using me and I said that it wasn't true, so Gale said that I was like the other girls at school that let themselves fool for, and I quote 'Mellark's good boy smile' so I told him that he should stop calling him _Mellark_ and he got mad at me because I cared for Peeta's name, I got mad, he got mad, I called him _Hawthorne_, and then I left." Wow, this is a long summary.

"You called Gale, _Hawthorne_?"

"Yes, why?"

"I don't know I have never heard you being so defensive for anyone, specially a boy." She nudges me.

"Prim, can we please drop this."

"Okay, you can go then, with _Peeta_."

"I was planning on going to see Gale actually, so we can fix things up."

"As you say…" she says and then she whistles casually.

Whatever, she's just teasing me. I close the door and as I walk away I hear Primrose singing.

"Katniss and Peeta sitting in the tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby in the baby carriage…"

"PRIM!" I yell feet away, I hear her laughing. God! She has never been so annoying with anyone, not even when I began being friends with Gale. I sigh and I begin to make my way to the woods, maybe I can fix things with Gale.

…

When I come to the place where we normally meet and I don't see him. I pace around the woods where we normally go, but he isn't there either.

Even when we have fought before, no matter how bad it was, he would always come on Sundays. But not today, is it really serious this problem?

I sigh and go back to our rock ledge, I wait there for hours and I finally realize that he isn't coming.

The weather is getting colder, is winter after all so I walk back home while I silently cry. I don't want to be seen like this by anyone. When I'm out of the woods, I walk pass the park.

There he is, Peeta, he notices me and he sees that I was crying, he tries to follow me.

"Katniss, are you okay?" I heard him yell behind me. I stand still and Peeta walks me home, as he always does.

"Are you cold?" Even though I'm only wearing a thin winter jacket, and some finger-less gloves, I can't tell Peeta that I am practically freezing. He would give me his jacket and I would have to owe him more.

"No." But why does he keep asking me questions? I'm okay, it's just as any other winter there is a lot of snow and ice. My boots are slippery but I try to keep balance.

"Are you mad at me?" He asks worried.

"No, I'm just thinking…" I manage to answer him. Why I'd be mad at him? He never does anything wrong.

We continue to walk in silence.

"Be careful, there is plenty of ice, so you could fall".

"I can do it myself, thanks. I know I won't…" I slip and I am about to fall down, when I grab to the closest thing that I have, Peeta.

I let out a squeal of surprise, close my eyes and I grab tighter to Peeta's arm. "Kat, are you okay?"

I open my eyes and I found his blue eyes staring right into my eyes. "Yes, I am now. Thank you Peeta." I try to pull away from him, but he still holds me. When I look up again, I lost myself in his eyes, they are looking at me, scanning my face and I can feel him seeing into my eyes like open doors.

"Peeta…" I barely whisper and he lets go.

Even though he doesn't grab me anymore, we are very close. He you slowly turn to me, and he is three inches from my lips. I just freeze I can't move but then surprisingly he pulls away.

"Sorry, I was just…" he trails off. I don't ask for any explanation.

"Well, thanks. Good night Peeta." I say and as soon as I open my house door I'm in.

Mom is cooking something and she doesn't notices that I've arrived. I see Prim and Rue playing in the yard; maybe they are practicing her cheerleading routines.

I walk upstairs and I take a bathe, I'm covered all up with sweat, even though I didn't hunt, but I wandered around. I can't believe that Gale didn't show up today.

Have I lost my friendship with Gale? Is it all because of Peeta? Why I wanted to be friends with him anyway? He is popular and has a bunch of friends, but I could have said no. I didn't know that this would put in risk my long friendship with Gale.

I don't know what to do; I don't know what to think! Maybe if Gale could see that I'm not Peeta's friend anymore, things could go back as they were before.

…

I wake up sticking up to my decision of staying away from Peeta's good nature.

At school I see that Peeta is at my locker waiting for me. I plan to avoid him and I go to my class not caring that I don't have my books.

I feel bad for him; he may be still waiting for me. I shake my head and sweep away the feeling of guilt.

I don't pay attention to the class. As soon as it finished, at the hallways I search for Gale, maybe he is somewhere near. There he is! He's talking to Coach Odair. He turns to look at me as if he noticed me that I was staring at him. I feel his gaze as soon as I turn around and I turn my attention the football field.

There is Annie Cresta, the coach of the school's cheerleading team, the Jabberjays. Principal Coriolanus Snow chose the team's name. There's Prim on the top of the pyramid with the biggest smile on her face.

Gale isn't there anymore. I brush it off, maybe he was in a rush and he had to go to practice for the Tracker Jackers or something like that.

The next classes go the same way: searching for Gale and avoiding Peeta. At lunch I eat my food outside the cafeteria. I need time to think. Is Gale avoiding me? I don't think so.

At the bleachers there is no one else except the janitor, Mr. Abernathy. He works here since I was a freshman. I keep quiet and think until the lunch is over and I have to go back to classes.

When I'm by my locker I see that Gale's coming my way, I wave my hand at him and smile, and he passes me by ignoring me and keeps walking.

The bell rings and I'm still in the hallway. I don't go want to go to any class, I'm in shock.

"Young lady, don't you have any classes to go to?" Effie Trinket, Principal Snow's secretary, hurries me.

"Yeah, I was about to…"

"Hurry, then. You're going to be late for the big, big class that is waiting for you." She says with her chirping tone.

Gale doesn't want to talk to me anymore; he's ignoring me just as I'm ignoring Peeta. Now I begin to feel as Peeta could be feeling.

Alone…


	8. Chapter 8

**I want to thank to MaidenAlice for giving me a great idea for the chapter, it is one quote Madge says, it will be in bold.**

**I have 114 reviews, I seriously can't believe it. You were right Bluedog270, I reached 100 reviews. So this chapter goes to you and all those beautiful people who helped me get there.**

**So here it goes chapter 8! **

Gale ignores me, I ignore Peeta. This is a vicious cycle. So I decide that I don't need any of both. I walk back to my class and I won't pay attention to Gale or Peeta.

The rest of the week goes by, I haven't done anything this week. It's just the same, taking classes and eating lunch alone.

But on Friday when I was on the tables outside I see Mr. Haymitch Abernathy, our school janitor. He approaches to me and sits beside me.

"Hi!" he says casually. I don't know why he talks to me, but I don't think I have to be rude so I answer him normally.

"Hi…"

"So, why are you alone?" He says like kind of uncomfortable. "Well, you are always with your nerdy cousin."

"He's not my cousin, and I've been… busy…" it is the best answer I can manage to choke out.

"I think you should talk to you 'not-cousin' and fix things, you've been alone lately. Not that I care anyway…"

I smile a bit. "Okay, I will." The bell rings and I have to go to class. "Well, thanks for your, uh, advice".

"You are welcome," he stars walking but turns around and stare at me. "And also you should fix things with you lover boy, sweetheart."

I'm shocked and kind of upset. I have tried not to talk to Peeta, we were _just friends_. But I think that Haymitch was right about something, I have to fix things with Gale. And I will, on Sunday.

…

At the end of the school day I go to where I usually pick up Prim after school.

"Katniss, wait!" I turn around and I see it is Madge.

"Hey, what's up Madge?"

"I haven't seen you with Gale, you were alone today at lunch, where was he?" Madge is the only friend I have that is a girl. I trust her, somehow.

"Well, we kind of had a fight?"

"Kind of?" She asks me.

"We fought because of Peeta. He said that he didn't want to be my real friend."

"So that's why you are not with Peeta either." She doesn't ask, she says it as a fact. "That's sweet"

"What are you talking about?" There's nothing sweet between fighting. "I think Gale is right, it was too rushed my friendship with Peeta."

"I meant that you like him.** That's so sweet, and it is not rushed. It's easy to be swept up in the flow of Peeta's charm." **

She waves me goodbye and I stand there figuring out what she meant.

…

On Sunday I wake up early and I go to the woods, hoping that Gale would come. Maybe he doesn't care about me anymore. But he is like the brother I never had, and with whom I would talk to at school if he is not my friends anymore? Maybe I could talk to Peeta, if he is still my friend, or to Madge, I have talked with her much more than I have always done.

I walk until I reach the place where we normally meet, and Gale isn't there again. Maybe he doesn't care after all. I sigh and when I turn around I feel strong arms wrapped tightly around me. Gale. I can't help to compare Peeta's arms with Gale's, his arms were strong and I felt safe, while Gale's are… well they are not Peeta's.

"I'm sorry, Catnip" Gale says as he hugs me and doesn't let me go. "I acted like a jerk, and you can be friends with whomever you want to, even with Mellark, I don't… just, please don't forget about me."

"Gale, I will never be able to forget about you, you are my best friend. No one could ever replace you, and you know that." I look at him, and he looks a bit disappointed, but why? As soon as he notices that I'm staring at him he grins.

"I tried to handle a week, but I missed someone whom I could talk to."

"Me too, don't worry".

"Well, I think we should take the day off." He says.

"It's a nice day, we could go swimming and maybe we can do something else later." I suggest.

"Yeah, I think we could do that. It's been a long time since I wanted to swim."

…

We swam and talked until sunset. After spending some time together, Gale goes directly to his house. He doesn't offer to walk me home or anything, but it's not like he would do it anyway. He is not used to do that and me neither.

On the way home I think that I wasted this day because I also wanted to go and see Peeta, to apologize for treating him rudely. He didn't deserve that, and he was polite trying to leave me alone so I could think.

I arrive home and Mom and Prim are playing a board game. I greeted them and then I walk upstairs to my room and close the door. I sit on my bed cross-legged not sure what I should think about Peeta. Is Gale really worried and just faked that he liked Peeta so we could be friends again? Why do I keep thinking about Peeta? When I was friends with Gale, I didn't question him. Why do I keep comparing them?

Now that Gale has accepted Peeta as my friend, I feel like I've got a weight less to carry. But I don't know why, I still feel anxious every time I'm with Peeta. This feels so right it can't be wrong, so far as I can see though. So I don't think there is nothing wrong about a simple friendship.

I fall asleep as I lost myself in thoughts of how can I get Peeta as a friend again…

**Review please! If you read and review my other stories I will update next chapter sooner than normally. Let's make my other stories have more reviews, please :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**So as I promised here it is a new chapter, I was so happy reading reviews for my other stories :) Thanks so much, enjoy, read and review.**

I wake up with a decision on mind, today at school I will try to apologize to Peeta. I know what I did wasn't wrong at all. Well it wasn't wrong, but it was rude.

Gale said that he didn't care if I was friend with Peeta again. That nothing will go wrong as long as we were still best friends. But why did Gale give such amount of importance to my friendship with Peeta. I'm getting dizzy with myself about thinking it too much.

I walk with Prim to school. It's kind of weird actually apologizing to Peeta. I've never think that try to apologize would be so hard. It's not like I've never apologized in my life, I've done it, with Prim or Gale, but it was about stupid things; but I've never done something like this. I've never had any other friends; I've never asked anyone to be my friend.

I let Prim go to her classes, so here I'm at my locker waiting, hoping, that I might see Peeta.

I walk to my Physics class, in which Peeta is with me. I sigh and close my eyes as I open the door. As soon as I open them, my eyes immediately search for those blue ones. But I don't see them, they aren't anywhere in this room. I let out the breath I didn't realize I has holding, maybe in relief or disappointed, I don't know. Maybe he is sick, I think to myself. But I can't get my mind off that maybe he is evading me.

I take my usual seat and I fold my arms and place my chin on them. I close my eyes again, hoping our Physics teacher, Cecelia, will be late.

"Hey, Catnip!" Gale says.

I can't help but shut my eyes open and sit straight at the sound of his voice. I didn't hear him coming, I never hear him. He is so silent, the exact opposite to Peeta.

I sigh, why I keep thinking of him, I need to talk to him.

"Hey…" I say trying to sound cheerful, but my voice came out sounding tired.

"Oh, what's with the mood, Catnip?" Gale says and mocks an expression of hurt.

"Nothing, just tired" I say while I close my eyes again.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"No" I was too busy thinking about Peeta, I think to myself.

"Hey, do you have plans today?" he asks.

I'm about to answer when Ms. Cecelia enters the classroom. Gale goes back to his place and I sit straight.

I'm glad that I didn't have to answer him, I didn't know if I wanted to spend the afternoon with him.

I don't pay attention to Physics; I just draw on my notebook the rest of the class.

…

The class ends and I have to head to Spanish class, Gale goes to Math.

My teacher Ms. Seeder is already there, I rush into the classroom and seat on an empty spot. I turn around, but I was so distracted that I didn't pay attention that I sat in front of Peeta Mellark.

Oh, no. Not me! I turn around and force myself not to look at him again during these 45 minutes of class.

The bell rings and I hear Peeta immediately standing up and I see him pass in front of me. I have to do something; this is the moment I was waiting for.

"Wait, Peeta!" I yell at him before he walks through the door.

He freezes at the sound of my voice and I jog towards him.

"Hi Katniss…" he whispers.

"Hi, Peeta" I tell him and smile. "I was wondering if we could eat lunch today. I just have to tell you something, okay?"

"Sure." His eyes light up as soon as the words leave my mouth.

"Great! See you later" I try to sound normal, but I sound more cheerfully than usual.

…

Today's lunch I will be eating with Peeta. I'm in the cafeteria searching for Peeta and I see him saving me a spot on the line. I walk towards him and I greet him.

"I'm glad that we are actually talking again" I say to him. I just realized that this was not a good sentence to restart my friendship with Peeta.

I see him looking down and I just regret what I told him. "Yeah, but why did you stop talking to me anyway?" He says in almost a whisper.

"…I don't know…" I manage to say. "I guess I was afraid…"

"Of what?" He looks up and we lock stares. "Of me?"

"Yes, well, not of you. I was afraid of being your friend, that you were using me or something..."

I look down, but he lifts my chin up so I'm looking at his peaceful eyes. "Katniss, listen to me. I'm never going to use you or hurt you, _ever_."

I just nod.

We walk to a random table and eat. He somehow manages to make me smile as always and we have a small talk.

"I hate school's food, it is gross" I say with a face of disgust.

"I know, the school food sucks".

"I think they need someone who can teach them how to cook and bake."

"I could do that…" I heard Peeta whispering.

"What do you mean?"

"I know how to bake; my father was a baker when he was younger, so he taught me."

"Wow that's awesome."

"If you want I can show you, after school" I am about to accept, but then he says. "I can't today, I forgot, but I have football practice. Do you have plans tomorrow?" He asks me.

Why does he want to be with me? I just don't understand. I think he sees my silence as a no, because his face looks sad now.

"Well, maybe another day…"

"No, tomorrow's okay, I was just thinking about other things, sorry." I cut him, before he feels bad with himself.

But why did I do that? Wasn't I thinking about not being friends with him anymore? What's wrong with me? But I don't want to make him feel sad. I wanted him back.

"So what are we going to do?" I ask so I can keep my mind clear of all this thoughts.

"It's a surprise". He says and smiles. God, this boy smiles too much. "So I'll wait for you here tomorrow after school, right here, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be waiting."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm a particularly happy today! I bought a guitar and I just love it, so I decided to put on a new chapter! I am so happy today, a review would make me much happier! **

Peeta said that we were going to meet after school at the tree where we sometimes meet. I still can't believe that the Mockingjay's quarterback wants to be friends with the lonely girl at school, who's only friend is the nerd king.

So here I am waiting, where he said that we would meet for his "surprise plans".

"Hi Kat! Sorry if I'm late." He says, running towards me.

"No, you aren't. It's just that I'm excessively punctual." I let put a small smile.

"So… are you ready?"

"Sure, so what are the plans?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

…

We walk beside each other talking about random things. Every time he says something, a smile escapes my lips. It is involuntary; it's just so easy to be me when I'm with him. When I'm with Gale, I smile too, but he works harder to make me smile. Instead everything Peeta says or does make me smile or laugh.

We reach his house and I look confused at him. "Why are we here?"

"Well, the surprise starts here, well not actually here 'here' I mean…"

"I get it" I say cutting him off.

We enter his house and he leads me to the kitchen. I scan the place around and I finally get it.

"We are going to bake!" I whisper with happiness.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well everyone who has talked about knowing how to bake yesterday and then going to a kitchen for 'special surprise plans' would think that. Don't you think?"

"Actually yes, but you don't know what we're going to bake." He says with a mischievous look.

"So Mr. Baker Master, what are we going to bake?"

"It's a surprise but before we start, please put on this apron."

I try to put it on, but I can't reach the back so I can't tie it. I begin to lose my patience and then I feel someone behind me. Peeta comes and ties the apron for me.

"There you are!" He says with his charming smile.

"Thanks…" I reply in a weak voice as I try not to blush, I can't even tie an apron.

"So Miss Everdeen first we have to get the ingredients."

"But what ingredients are we going to use if I don't know what are we going to back?" I ask trying to get him said what we are going to bake.

"There are… wait, you almost got me to tell you Miss Everdeen, but not right now" he says and heads toward the fridge. He takes some eggs, butter and on the counter beside, he takes the flour.

I stay silent and try not to smile.

"So first, can you hand me that big bowl over there," he says pointing over the counter behind him. I walk there and take it; when I pass it to him, our fingers touch and I take away my hand.

"So what do we do now?" I ask trying to keep away the weird feeling of touching Peeta's hand.

"We add the butter, milk, eggs and flour." I open the milk and spill some on the floor.

"Sorry…" I'm such a klutz.

"Don't worry, we clean it later."

He adds the butter and the eggs, and begins to knead it, his hands are magical. They are strong and so careful at the same time. He tells me to continue mixing while he heads for some other ingredient.

"Can you open the flour? We are going to mix them and…" I take the bag and when I open it, I rip the top part and the flour spread everywhere.

I'm covered all in flour and but hands are sticky because of the cookies dough. Peeta and I are laughing and I trip on the milk that I dropped just a few minutes ago.

When I'm about to fall, Peeta catches me and I place my closed hands on his strong chest. I'm forced to look up and I see his blue beautiful eyes. They are deep as the ocean and bright as the sky. He has both of his hands on the small of my back so I don't fall again. I absentmindedly take a step forward, and I open my hands so they are extended over his chest. I lose my mind as soon as I find that relaxing feeling his eyes show and he leans in. I place on of my hands behind his neck as I pull myself closer. My eyes begin to close and so do his. I can feel his scent all over me and I feel his warm but at the same time fresh breath. I haven't kissed anyone before so this is strangely exciting. By the time I feel his lips on mine I sigh in pleasure and I get closer by the urge of wanting more. It's such a luck that my hand is behind his neck so I can get him closer. I feel his lips on mine, so gentle and wanting at the same time.

I'm forced to pull apart because I need air. I look at his eyes, they're full with happiness and he smiles. I smile too and he leans in for a quick kiss.

"Katniss, I want to tell you that I love making nut cookies, is it okay if we make those?" Peeta asks me.

My eyes flutter open and I nod. I was daydreaming…

Everything was a dream, just a dream? I'm disappointed about that. Wait, am I actually disappointed that Peeta and I didn't kiss? What's wrong with me, we are just friends! I can't let get this anymore further. I can't fall in love as my mom did, because sooner or later he will die or maybe just go, and I will fall apart.

I can't let anything like that happen. I just can't.

But he is just hypnotizing, he makes me laugh all the time and even smile in my dreams.

After we finish making the cookies Peeta puts them in the oven and says that they will be done within half an hour.

"So what do you want to do now Kat?" He asks while cleaning himself up.

"I don't know; maybe we can clean all the mess I've made, don't you think?"

"I was going to clean it later, I wanted to spent time with you doing other things…"

"But if I don't, I will feel guilty and useless." I pout, he can't clean this all on his own.

"Okay, if is that what you want…"

We begin washing all the dishes and after that we wait.

"So what do you want to do in the 10 minutes left?" He asks while taking off his apron.

"I don't know." I can't untie my apron, what will he think of me?

"I'll help you." He rushes behind me and unties it and takes it off.

"Thank you, so what do we do now?" I can't help but think of his family. "Peeta, where is your family anyway?"

"They were to something of my brothers', I think, they won't come for about two hours, so we can do anything."

"Let's just talk…"

"Ok"

We walk to his living room and I sit on the floor. I've always found relaxing the cool feeling of the floor. He sits beside me and we begin talking. After a few minutes I absentmindedly lay my head on his shoulder and close my eyes. I can feel him tense under my touch, but he doesn't flinch so I stay there.

"K-Katniss, the cookies must be done by now." I take my head off his shoulder.

"Okay, let's go to check them".

At the kitchen, he opens the oven and takes them out. I get hungry just by smelling the cookies. I can taste the chocolate on my lips just as sweet as Peeta's lips on mine… WHAT DID I JUST THIINK?

"Kat, are you okay? You look like shocked."

"I-I am alright, I was just thinking…"

"About what?" He asks. I turn around so he can't notice the red on my cheeks.

"About… I was shocked that I actually made the cookies, and that they aren't burned." I fake a laugh. "Well, you did most of the work though."

"Thanks, but since you did a lot too, I that this belongs to you." He says and gives me a bag. I open it and found cookies in it. I look at the table and find out that almost all of the cookies are gone; they are inside my bag now.

"But… Peeta, they're too much. Are you sure?"

"100% sure, I can bake more anytime I want."

"Thanks" I look at the clock and find that it's late. "I should really get going home."

"Uh, sure, see you tomorrow Kat."

…

I get home with my bag of chocolate chips cookies and I take them to my room. Maybe tomorrow I will give some to Mom, Prim and Rue. I'm sure they'd like them. I liked them before tasting them, just because I knew Peeta made them.

That night I lay on my bed thinking of what's wrong with me, I daydreamed of kissing him. And it wasn't a small kiss; it was pretty long and deep. The thought of it makes my stomach flutter. So that night I dream of Peeta again…

**I love this chapter a lot, one of my favorites I must say. Just because there is a lot of Everlark!**


	11. Chapter 11

**For those who didn't understand if Katniss and Peeta kiss, just to clear everything. They didn't kiss, it was just a dream! Katniss' will imagination thought of it. But don't worry the real one will come soon!**

**Happy Olympic Games!**

It's just that he is sweet, but I don't know about these things. Whenever he comes close I can't help but smile, and my mind just goes blank.

I'm not willing to try this, but I know he does. I'd like to try it.

I don't want him to tell me that he is kind of into me. I need to feel it; I need to know that he means it, that it's not a game. I don't know if he is going to stick with me no matter how bad things can turn out.

I don't want to fall for him, for my own sake. I don't want to break.

I tried to be sensitive, I tried to be tough, and I tried to walk away; but he always came back to me. He is like a daydream; he's all I've been thinking about lately. Every time I look at him, I can't explain how I feel inside.

I don't know if I should let myself trust him. I've never wanted to depend on someone. The phone rings, interrupting my thoughts. I don't know if I should pick up or not.

I do and it is Peeta. He invites me again to one of the last games of the season, I'm excited for him. So I tell him that I will go.

…

I watch the game anxiously and holding myself back from screaming Peeta's name too loud. But with the crowd among me I think others won't notice me.

The games ends and Peeta's team won. I wait at the bleachers where Peeta said he'll be.

After a couple of minutes, there were other people talking. I cover my face with my hands so I can think better. I don't know if this is the right thing, after all. I've lied to Gale before, though I didn't feel any guilt about it. Gale doesn't need to know, right? And anyway, I know he'll be mad at me for being friends with Peeta, though he wouldn't show it for my own sake. I really don't understand why, Peeta is a really cute guy, but Gale was always staring at him with hatred.

I hear loud footsteps which make me look up.

"I wanted to scare you, Kat." Peeta says with mock disappointment.

I can't help but smile. "It was you steps which scared me. You're loud".

"Sorry." He apologizes. "So… did you like the game?"

"Yes, it wasn't bad at all. You played good."

"I'm glad you like the game." He smiles at me and his eyes light up again. "So, are you ready to go to the movies?"

"Sure, let's go".

…

When we arrive to the cinema there weren't lots of people.

"So Kat, wait, is it okay for you if I call you Kat?" he asks.

No one has ever bothered on giving me a nickname, or even calling me by my name. So I nod.

"Okay, well, do you want to see any movie in particular?" he asks me as the polite boy he is.

"No, I'm not a big movie fan." I say, I'm a jerk, I shouldn't have said that. Now I look like a rude heartless girl. "You can choose anything you want."

"Okay, I'll be right back; I'm going to buy the tickets." Peeta says. I was distracted thinking about other things that I didn't notice what he has just said.

"No, wait Peeta, I'll pay my…" but he was already gone. I didn't want him to owe him anything, not even a "…ticket…"

He came back with two tickets and a charming smile on his face.

"Do you want some popcorns or a soda, Kat?"

"No, thanks." I can't risk owing him something more.

"Well, I do want something to eat, let's go." I sigh and walk beside him.

I don't know why, but I feel safe with Peeta, every time when I'm with Gale, I don't feel the same. I feel better with Peeta.

Peeta bought big popcorns and a medium size Coca-Cola.

I had no idea what movie we were going to watch. But I trusted that he will choose something great.

"Mmm… Peeta, what are we going to watch?" I can't help but ask on the way to the theater entry.

"It's a surprise; it's an old movie, but no so old. It's really entertaining; you never know where the bad guy is."

"Okay, so I'll just wait and see."

…

Peeta finds us two seats at the back of the theater.

First I watch all the trailers, there are good movies, and there were trailers about vampires falling in love, games in which teens kill each other, wizards going to schools, and superheroes.

Finally the movie begins, "When a Stranger Calls". I haven't seen that movie, though my mom has told me about it. She said that she went with my dad to watch the older one when they were dating. This one is like a remake.

I'm paying attention to the movie, but Peeta suddenly asks me if I want popcorns, I can't say no to those beautiful eyes. So I accept.

I almost scream when Jill tries to call Tiffany and she finds her dead. But I don't scream, instead I just squeal. Peeta turns to look at me with a big smile on his face, so he thinks this is funny. Let's see when he screams.

They film goes on and when Jill is with the kids and they see that the lights are turning on their way, and Chester, the cat, comes out, they turn around and the stranger is behind them.

Peeta screams so loud that I can't help but laugh at him.

"Payback baby!" I say while I'm laughing. A lot of the people hush us, but we just keep laughing.

When we calm down I begin throwing popcorns at Peeta and we begin laughing again.

After a while, we calm again and watch the rest of the movie in silence and with no popcorns left. The movie ends and they turn on the lights.

"Wow! That movie was great; definitely I'm watching it again." He says.

"I know, though the end was kind of traumatic, if something similar has happened to me, I'll act the same, I would try to move on, but I would have nightmares and it would still be hard."

"If something like that happened, you can trust that I'll be there to help you in whatever you need." He says and smiles. "So you want to go for an ice-cream?" he suddenly asks.

I can't believe that I'm not bored yet, I want to spend more time with him, but it's late and my family will be worried.

"Thank you, but it's getting late and I have to go back home. Maybe another time."

"Okay, Kat. See you tomorrow at school. Good night." He says and kisses my cheek. It was quick and soft, but something inside of me wished it would've lasted more. I can't help but blush a little at this thought

"Good night Peeta." I say softly.

I'm sad that this ended, but always good things have to end. The good thing about this is that it'll give me chance to go out with Peeta one more time.

**I know the movie is an old one, but I really like this one :D**

**And I know that Katniss may look a little bit OCC because she's like mostly cold, but I really tried hard to write her as she is, but I can't, I can't resist how sweet Peeta is. So I'm sorry for that, but it's a story, right? Well here is a little bit soft hearted, who can resist Peeta's sweetness? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! I read this new story called "Dust" by Dustpool. It's really good! And I want to dedicate this chapter to kristinalovesJoshhutcherson.**

**Happy Olympic Games! Yay! Mexico won 2****nd**** place in Dive!**

I wake up smiling; yesterday Peeta said something about an ice-cream so I'm going to tell him today if we can go after school or something. I think I like him, it' just that his lovely way of being and all of him fascinates me.

I'm changing books on my locker and I don't see Peeta there, he doesn't have to go to wait for me at my locker daily so I don't see the problem in that. I hear loud footsteps, I turn around hoping it's him but he isn't there. Instead there is Marvel on of the "Careers"; he's the captain of the Tracker-Jackers.

"Hey Katniss." He says normally.

"Uhm… hi?" I don't understand what he is doing here. "So…"

"Oh, yeah. Peeta wanted to me to tell you that he wanted to see you at the cafeteria."

"Thanks." He turns around and goes.

I close my locker and I walk toward the cafeteria looking for him. Then I see why he wasn't where I searched for him. I thought he was busy and busy he was. He was talking with his "friends". Glimmer is all over him, stroking his arms, his arms are _mine_. I think to myself and then I see what shocks me the most.

She just looks at me and she leans closer to his face and kisses him deeply. My jaw drops open and I just stare at them. I don't see him trying to move. So I feel a teardrop falling from my eye down my cheek. I don't know why I even care but, I feel myself shattering in this moment.

When he pulls away, he sees that Glimmer is looking at me. When he turns around and realizes it was me. He pushes Glimmer off him and stands up so suddenly so the chair falls. Everyone looks between him and me. I just open the doors and I hear his heavy footsteps behind me. I try to run faster but the tears blur my sight. I hear him screaming after me.

"Katniss please just listen to me! It wasn't what it looked like!" I stop still and turn to face him.

"Well, to me it looked like you were kissing Glimmer!" He looks confused trying to find the words to lie to me. "And Peeta, don't come away with the great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the never to adore me, okay? I don't need that." I turn away but I feel his arm on my waist. He wipes a tear away.

"Just listen…You always see the beauty in a simple leave. You think that all the other girls shine like diamonds in a mine, but you are the one who's shining from miles around. You just don't seem to see that, you don't see the beauty in yourself. If you could only see yourself, the way I always see you."

I try to not look at him, because if I look him in the eye I know I will lose myself in there.

"You are always hiding in the background thinking you are not pretty or worthy at all. You hold your thoughts because you think nobody cares about them, but there are people who do, I do…"

"Peeta, just stop…" I try to cut him off, but he continues. The most intense moments of life is when you are rather falling in love or losing it.

"You have always shut yourself out, being afraid of everyone who thinks you are special. You always smile slightly, your smile is beautiful Kat, you shouldn't be afraid of showing it." Peeta says as he cups my face with his gentle hands forcing me to look into his eyes.

Nobody has talked to me this directly. I have the impression that Gale and Prim know why I behave like I do, holding everything inside, but they don't have the guts to tell me something. But Peeta does, in this moment I'm crying, because everything he says is right.

"But you were the one I noticed, you weren't all over me. You could've been like the others, but you didn't, you were unique. I would have been really stupid if I didn't ask you to go out with me that day."

I try to walk but he's strong so I can't move. I look up, and I meet his confused and pleading eyes. My face is inches away from his.

"Please Katniss, I want you to just give me a chance" he says with that lovely voice of his. I feel his breath tickling my face.

It's like the time when he told me he wanted to be friends with, but this time is different, it's something closer than being friends.

But he begins to lean in and I can't keep but leaning in too.

I'm kind of afraid that this may not work, that I'll be getting my heart broken. I don't want that. I don't want to give someone the power of crushing me. But this feeling is just amazing.

My hands begin to shake; I'm not usually this way. But he pulls me in and I'm a little more brave; it's the first kiss, it's flawless, it's really something… it's fearless.

My doubts begin to fade away when I'm feeling his warm and soft lips on mine. I'm amazed as how I don't know what to do, but my lips do. They move in synchronicity with Peeta's. I love the way he holds me, carefully but lingering. He cups my face with his delicate hands and I tangle my fingers in his golden hair.

We break apart to breathe. One of my hands is still tangled in his hair, and the other one is on his chest just above where his heart is. One of Peeta's hands is cupping my face and the other is on my back pulling me closer.

I can feel his heart beating frenetically, surely mine's the same. I just look at his eyes, and all I see is joy.

"I'll give you a chance" I finally say to him.

I think I've made the right decision.

"Thank you, Katniss" he says and kisses my lips on more time. This time it is just a quick kiss, but that's enough to make my stomach flutter.

I know for sure that I made the right decision.

"Peeta, I'm still up for that ice-cream you promised me."

**I told you, the real kiss was coming soon! The image that I have for the story has a quote that says "Just give me a chance" so it comes from here.**

**Hope you liked this chapter please update soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for all the reviews guys, I thought I would barely reach 100 reviews, but I have gotten more than I expected. Each one makes me smile and cheers me up.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Aria, an anonymous reviewer. Her review made me smile all day and made me feel a lot better after reading a really tough and direct feedback.**

**Congratulations to all of you who identified Taylor Swift's songs in the last chapter. I'm really a huge TS fan so expect more quotes of the songs.**

**I hope you like this chapter and maybe guys you'd like to read "Opening Old Wounds" by Lily5335. I highly recommend it :)**

Here I am one more time at the Mockingjays game. I've been to these games since Peeta became my friend. At first I didn't want to. I remember Primrose told me that I needed to give him a chance, and I accepted. It was the first time in a very long time that I felt happy and exciting about something.

The last game I've been to I was supporting Peeta as a friend, cheering him like any other girl at school. But now since Peeta and I are _officially _dating, I am supporting him as something more.

I can't help but getting excited at this thought.

And there they are, the Mockingjays coming into the field. And there he is my player with the 27 on his back. I scream at the top of my lungs until I'm getting dizzy.

Maybe he heard me because he turns and looks to my direction. He places the three middle fingers of the left hand to his lips, then lifting his arm out towards me. I smile and do the same.

The game starts and this time visitor team "The Lizards". It's the last game of the season, the most important.

It seems like every game goes the same, at the first quarter they are losing and at the second they tie. At the third quarter they are losing by about 5 points.

I wouldn't bear if Peeta loses, he will be sad and I hate when he feels down. At the last quarter they are winning, but the visitor team scores, so if Peeta gets a field goal they would win.

Peeta is going to kick the football. And I scream and cheer at him.

But this doesn't turn out the way I planned it. He doesn't score the last field goal, his last chance. I can see by the look of his face that he is shocked.

Maybe it was my fault, I distracted him, and now he has lost the championship. How could I'd be such a jerk? It was my fault, if I haven't yelled at him, he would have score the last opportunity he had.

I walk down the bleachers and he is waiting for me at the field. His gaze never leaving me. When I am in front of him I hug him so I can reassure him that everything will be okay.

"Peeta, you didn't win." I hold him closer and I bury my face in his chest. "I know this was important for you, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry, it's just a game Kat" I can't help but feeling all floaty when he calls me Kat. I just love the sound of his voice. "And you don't have to be sorry…"

"But… I distracted you…"

"No, you didn't. It was my fault." He drags me closer and rests his forehead on mine.

"B-but…" He cuts me off with a kiss. His lips are like salt water, I can't get enough. I just want more. But I have to remind me that we are in a public place and I have to control myself. I will have more "_quality time_" with Peeta later. So I rest my hands on his chest and I notice that we are both breathing heavily. I close my eyes and I hug Peeta closer, he is just amazing. I sigh and I can feel his heart beating frenetically under my palm, I smile at this.

When I open my eyes, I found myself staring at his deep bright blue eyes; I just can't find the word to describe how wonderful his eyes are. I am brought down to reality and I am conscious that everyone and literally, _everyone _are staring at us. I can feel myself blush and I hide in Peeta's protecting arms.

"Don't worry, Kat. Let them watch." He says and he tilts up my chin so I'm inches from his lips. I can't resist myself even though I know that everyone is watching, but somehow I just can't bring myself to care. I close my eyes at the time that I close the space between us. I can feel him smile against my lips. I wrap my arms around his neck to bring him closer. After a couple of minutes I push away from him and he tells me that he has to go to the lockers to change.

I wait for him at the bleachers like in every game. I close my eyes and I hear someone walking. I think it's Peeta so I keep them close.

"So you and Mellark are now _officially_ a couple…" I recognize the voice, it isn't Peeta's, it's Madge. I open my eyes and she sits beside me.

"You could say so…" I began humming to myself. Since I've been with Peeta I have been singing more and smiling a 100% more than I usually did.

"And you are happier" She isn't asking, she is telling me as a fact.

"Yes, I am now." I sigh and I pull my knees to my chest.

Madge isn't there anymore; I see that she is walking down the bleachers with a big smile on her face.

I spent some minutes there feeling the fresh spring wind though my loosen hair. Since Peeta told me that one time about wearing my hair loose. I leave it like this almost daily. I hear loud footsteps, which I identify as Peeta's.

"Here's my girl." _His_ girl. I'm_ his_ girl!

He somehow was a daydream I've never got to hold, but now I'm _his _girl. Now Peeta is always finding a way to be highlight of my day.

I turn to look at him, and I see him staring at my lips. Why he always wants to kiss me? I don't know, and I don't care either. Since we are alone, I have the nerve to place my hand on the back of his neck and pull his face to mine until our lips touch. I can feel his mouth curled into a smile against mine. God, I love kissing this boy while he smiles. I could never get tired of kissing him.

Maybe I wanted to be with him like this since I began to notice him. Well, it was hard not to notice him; he was like a shining star, always being kind with everyone, the quarterback, the popular boy.

**I hope you liked it, I read this in a story and I liked it so:**

**R**ead**  
E**verything**  
V**ery fast**  
I**n 10 minutes at most**  
E**very single word  
**W**hen you've done that

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Olympic Games! Congratulations to Mexico that yesterday won 2****nd**** and 3****rd**** place in archery. **

**And hey guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it :)**

"So Peeta, where are we going tonight?" I ask as he takes my hand in his. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, it's a surprise. But I know you'd love it." He kisses the top of my head, and I close my eyes while we continue walking.

When I open them I notice that we are walking down the hall. "Hey, why are we still in the school."

"Because the surprise is in here." He says as if it is the most obvious thing.

"But-"I stop walking to ask him more, but he cuts me of and pushes me toward the lockers.

"Trust me." He says looking me into the eyes, and he kisses me deeply. I'm glad that my back's against the lockers, now I know I won't fall.

I'm out of breath, so I just nod.

"Thanks, Kat." He kisses me once more and takes both of my hands. "Now, please close your eyes."

I do as he says, I hear him open a door and I want so badly to know what is he showing me.

"You can open them now Kat" he says and I just can't blink. It's awesome. Peeta has taken me to the art classroom. But I'm in front of one of _his_ canvas. He painted a beautiful dark haired girl in the middle of a dandelion field. She's looking at the sunset. Her features are so delicate and perfect. Her hair falls loose down her back; she'd wearing a dark green with light blue dress. She isn't smiling but she looks happy.

"So what do you think?" Peeta asks nervously.

"I'm… wonderstruck…" I don't have anything more to say.

"Do you really like it? Did I paint you _good_?" I'm shocked by his words. He said _me_?

"What do you…?" I get it. The beautiful girl in his paint is me. "This can't be me. _She_ can't be me! She's beautiful, and I'm… not."

"Katniss, you are beautiful, you just don't know it. You are the one that fixes me when I'm down, but you don't see that. Nobody knows who you really are. Maybe they just don't give a damn, but if you ever need someone to come along, I will follow you and keep you strong."

"Thank you, I don't think I'm worthy enough for you." I try to hide myself from his gaze. "And obviously, there's no way _she_ can be _me_."

"There's a way; they say that when you're in love, love makes you blind." He smirks and I smack his arm. "Hey, what's that for? I told you that you are beautiful according to me. You just don't believe me."

"Shut up, jerk!" I mumbled and pull him down to meet my lips to his. He smiles and he undoes my braid. I entwined my fingers in his hair and he rests his forehead on mine. "Peeta, where do you get the key anyway?" I ask breathless.

"I _borrowed_ it from my art teacher."

"Mrs. Morphling?" I ask unbelieving.

"Hey, don't call her that. It isn't her fault being a little…" Peeta says thinking for a word to describe her.

"Psycho?" I suggest.

He laughs "Kind of, but maybe she has suffer a lot so that's what she takes painkillers and so. Like Mr. Abernathy, he's a drunk. They just want to forget."

"So you stole the keys."

"No, I just took them without her knowing."

"Okay, so what now?" I ask him.

"I don't know what do you want us to do? We have the school for our own." He says and takes out the keys. "I've already done what I wanted."

"Maybe we can go through the school and be a little bad" I say and I run my fingers through his hair.

"Okay, I'm great with that." He says and grins.

After an hour of sneaking around and playing in the school, we finally get back home. Peeta walks me to my house as always, he is such a gentleman.

He kisses me goodbye and I just stay there at my doorstep, paying attention as every pretty girl on every corner watched him as he was walking home. This night was flawless; I don't want to ever let it go. I walk upstairs and close the door; I'm lovestruck dancing around alone in my room thinking of my boyfriend.

Peeta.

…

The next day I wake up particular happy. Yesterday I dreamed of Peeta's beautiful painting. I'm still so amused. I put on my normal clothes and hurry downstairs.

When I'm about to open the door I see that Prim is standing there, blocking my way out.

"So what were you doing yesterday, late at night?" Prim asks.

"Nothing," I say casually trying to avoid my sister's curious glance.

"I heard you singing very late, Miss Everdeen."

I don't remember I was singing. Sure, I was thinking of a song, but I _never_ sing out loud… Wait, or did I actually sang yesterday? I don't quite remember.

"Well, maybe I sang before going to sleep." Peeta makes me sing, I can't believe it.

"Sure, whatever you say, oh, and you should have woken me up to say goodbye at Peeta, by the way." She says and grins.

"Bye, Prim." I open the door and head towards the school.

…

When I arrive Peeta is waiting for me at my locker. I walk to him, but Miss Trinket walks on my way.

"I'm sorry dear; it's just that Principal Snow would like to talk to you right now." She says with her chirped voice.

"Uh, okay." She smiles and tells me to follow her. I can see Peeta's confused face and I mouth him that it's okay. But he still doesn't believe me.

I look behind Peeta, and I get to see the Careers: Cato, Clove, Marvel and Glimmer, the "popular" kids laughing. Maybe they're just thinking about something funny. I try to convince myself. But somehow I just don't believe me. In whichever trouble I am, I know they are behind this.

**So here's chapter 14! I'll leave you with this quote I wrote:**

"**Words are most valuable source of magic. They can be in either in songs or stories, poems or advices. But they always make someone smile" **

**So make me smile with a review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Your review really made me smile, thanks a lot :)**

**Thanks to raphaella2000 she helped me trying to decide some things in this chapter, so this on it dedicated to you.**

**And also to Peachy 'Shrooms, I really missed talking to you guys :***

So here I am now at Principal Snow's office.

"So Miss Everdeen," he says while he licks his snake-like lips. "Mrs. Coin, the subprincipal, got certain information by some confidential resource that you and Mr. Mellark broke in yesterday night." He sighs. "I think we'll make this whole situation a lot simpler by agreeing not to lie to each other."

I know Cato or Clove told Mrs. Coin, and she obviously told Principal Snow. But I keep silent; I don't know what I should tell.

"So is it true?" he asks.

"Yes, well no. It was my idea Peeta didn't want to come but I told him to, so please don't punish him, it was my entire fault." I lie; I see that Principal Snow doesn't believe me. Peeta has always told me the terrible liar I am.

"I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other". He reminds me.

I just nod. I really don't know what to say.

"So is it necessary that we call Mr. Mellark to have a little chat with me and tell me the truth?"

"No, it is not necessary. I'll pay for both of the punishments, but don't let him know please."

"Okay, so in order to repair your fault you will be assisting our school janitor Mr. Abernathy for over a month."

I sigh; I have to do this, for Peeta.

"Okay, but this won't ruin Peeta's file or anything, right?" I couldn't bear myself if because of my fault Peeta's record won't be anything but perfect. If not, he won't get his scholarship for college.

"No, it won't, but this will stay on your school permanent record Miss Everdeen."

"Sure…" I breathe out.

…

As soon as I walk out of his office Peeta comes running to me.

"What happened?" He asks very worried.

"Nothing." I murmur. I can't tell him the truth because he would want to go change everything. "I just need to stay after school for a month to help Mr. Abernathy at some things…"

"But why?"

"Well, I didn't do very well on a test" I lie.

"Which one? According to me, you are a great student." He still doesn't believe me.

"Geography, I wrote wrong the names of the Earth tropics, you know Equator, Tropic of Cancer…"

"But I thought Mr. Chaff, was a great teacher"

"He is, but I wrote the names upside down so I only got right the Equator."

"But-"The bells rings and the next class I don't have it with Peeta. I'm glad so I can think of a way to be more realistic.

"Oh, well. I got to go, bye Peeta" I give him a quick kiss and then I run to my class.

…

I'm not actually lying; I'm just manipulating the truth. Because I know that Haymitch is friends with Chaff, so when I'm saying that is because of Geography is almost true. Because Geography leads to Chaff, Chaff leads to Haymitch, Haymitch leads to punishment, and punishment leads to the cause of why I don't want to tell Peeta.

Wow, this is confusing. I'm surprised that I even understand myself. I sigh and try to pay attention to the rest of the class.

I make in my head an excuse so Peeta would stop asking about it. But I can't think of anything! I'm so brain drained. So when the class is over, I find myself thinking the same solution as I was before, none. And that I didn't pay attention to the class. I'm not surprised though.

I see that there's Peeta waiting for me outside the door. I breathe in trying to calm myself, sure he's going to ask me the real cause, but I don't even know what I'm going to do.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispers into my ear and I just smile at him. "You know, I've been thinking about what you told me of the punishment and I-"

I cut him off by kissing me. That's the first thing that I think of to make him stop talking. At first he tries to stop me but I just kiss him harder. I lean against the locker and finally he gives in. I smile and we keep kissing. The bell rings and I pull apart.

"What was that for?" He says panting.

"I don't know, I just felt like doing it." He takes my hand and we walk to our next class.

…

At the end of the school I wave Peeta goodbye and he kisses me.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay to help you?" He has asked me this all day long. I obviously wanted to spend time with him. But it would be the same if he stays here helping me as if I have told Principal Snow the truth, minus the permanent record note.

"No, I'm okay really. It's not your fault." I smile at him and watch him go away.

When I don't see him, I turn around and head to the janitor's closet. I'm sure Haymitch will be there. At lunch Mrs. Alma Coin, the school's subprincipal, told me that she had already told Mr. Abernathy about my punishment so he would be waiting for me at the end of the school at the janitor's closet to give me the instructions of what I was supposed to do.

I just wanted her to leave because Peeta was beside me, and he was going to start asking me about it again, and that was the last thing I wanted to explain.

So when I reach the janitor's closet. I found Haymitch asleep on the floor; he has a bottle of liquor on his hand. I shake his shoulder and he looks a bit awakened. He looks at me confused and I turn around to turn on the lights.

"Uh, Mr. Abernathy, I'm Katniss Everdeen. Ms. Coin, told me that she told you about the…" I stop talking as I realize that he has fallen asleep again. So I grab a bucket with water and spill in on him.

Oh god, this was going to be a long month.

**About the test lie of Katniss, just for you to know, it really happened to me once. I didn't pass the test LOL :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank guys! I have 301 reviews?! Wow, that seems like a lot! This chapter goes to my sister Eldy, who was my 300 reviewer :)**

**I bet you would like this chapter! **

So I spent the next month staying late at the school. Peeta has finally accepted that I won't tell him the truth of how I got here helping Mr. Abernathy from Monday to Friday after school.

It hasn't been too bad. I don't do too much; I just clean the school hallways or classrooms. Haymitch has treated me very well, and he always has this little silver bottle where he always drinks alcohol. He sometimes saw me staring at him while he drinks. I don't know how much alcohol can this man drinks. How can he handle that?

I remember on a Christmas dinner one of the last ones before my father died. We were sitting at home and my parents were drinking champagne. He told me if I want to taste it, I did. And minutes later I was puking in the bathroom. And I just drink a sip, it tasted horrible. I swore myself that I was never trying anything that had alcohol on it.

Haymitch was a great person, obviously when he wasn´t drunk or angry. So let's just say he's a great person… almost never. But you get to handle his humor.

I think he feels sorry for me. He tries to help me in what he can, though then we start fighting and he leaves me alone to finish the work on my own. I hate when that happens, because I really don't know what to do.

"So how is Lover Boy handling the fact that it's his fault that you are here?"

"He doesn't know. I didn't want to tell him, because he was going to try to convince me to tell the truth and… Why am I telling you this anyway?"

"Well, because I'm your mentor" I look at him and raise an eyebrow.

"My mentor?" I ask.

"Yes, in a way, you know, because you couldn't be doing any of this without my help. So I am _mentoring_ you."

"Okay, but how did you know?" I ask him. I haven't told anyone. Not even Gale or Madge.

"Well, I overheard some of the popular guys talking of it."

"The Careers, I think one of them told the Principal about it. Cato and Marvel are in the team too, so they were there the day of the game. They must have seen us there, I already thought of it, but wasn't sure of it."

"Well, so when are you telling Peeta about it, sweetheart?"

"I don't think I will, it's better to keep it as a secret."

"Are you sure, because if I heard of it. I think that it's matter of time for him to hear it too. And it wouldn't be nice for him to hear it from someone else."

"Thank you, I'll think about it."

…

The school hallways are empty. Peeta and I are walking hand in hand not afraid of anyone actually seeing us. The school is done, the bell has rung, but we decide that we could stay a few minutes here.

"You are going to get her expelled!" Gale yells at Peeta while he pushes him against the lockers.

"Why! I'm not getting her into trouble!" Peeta fights back.

"Yes, you are! She is just too fooled by you so she has taken the entire fault for you!"

Did Gale just say that? It was a secret, Peeta wasn't supposed to know!

I can read in Peeta's face that he is trying to figure out what Gale just said. He seems that he understands why I've been busy at school lately and hanging out with my _friend _Coriolanus Snow and Haymitch Abernathy.

"Why did you tell him?!" I can't control myself so I yell at Gale and he leaves Peeta.

"It was his fault!" Gale yells back.

"But he wasn't supposed to know!" I smack Gale's chest with rage. "And how did you find out, anyway!"

"I've been taking care of you Catnip." He must have heard it from one of the Careers as Haymitch did.

"It was a secret, you… you!" I don't even know how to explain how I'm feeling. Gale just ruined my secret; it was my way to keep Peeta safe.

"Catnip-" He says trying to fix up things, as he sees me angry.

"Don't 'Catnip' me Gale!" I tell him. "You are my best friend, and you know that I tell you everything. If I would have wanted anyone to know I would have told you, but I didn't because you weren't supposed to know, nobody was supposed to know. But Cato, Clove and the others messed everything up!" I find myself screaming.

"I didn't know that-"He tries to explain but I don't let him.

"Of course you didn't, not even Peeta knew it." I see his face pleading me to forgive him, but I don't. "If you wanted an explanation, you should have talked to me. I would have told you… Now I don't want to see you now. Just go…" I am not able to look at him, so I just look at the ground and hear him leaving.

I look up, and find Peeta staring at me with his beautiful blue eyes trying to understand my reasons.

"But why you would lie, Kat?" Peeta asks cupping my face with his gentle hands.

"I wasn't lying… I was just, pre-telling the truth. And I would just do anything to see you smile, Peeta" I say with a smile and he smiles too.

"Okay, but the next time, I'll take the entire fault."

"B-but, Peeta your record…" I can't accept that.

"You are more important to me than that, love." He says and he catches my lips in his. He knows me too well. I don't fight anymore, how could I when I am kissing him like this. It's just impossible.

"Cheater" I tell him between kisses.

"Why?" He asks, never breaking apart.

"You know my weakness" I say and I pull apart gently, and look into his blue shining eyes.

"Which one?" He asks innocently.

"You" and with that I kiss him again.

**Most of you wanted to see Gale's reaction, so here it was. Did you like it?**


	17. Chapter 17

**You were right Bluedog270; I got more than 300 :)**

"I'm so glad that a month has passed!" I smile at Peeta and he takes my hand.

"Me too, now we can actually hang out after school." I nod. I'm so happy that I can spend time with Peeta.

"Let's go to the meadow, so we can spend _quality time._" I say and he smirks.

When we reach the meadow, we seat on our normal spot.

"So Kat, you know the school is organizing kind of a bonfire thingy this Friday?" Peeta asks, he seems nervous but his voice sounds so relax.

"What about it?" I ask him trying not to sound anxious.

"I was wondering…" Peeta begins to talk as he slides his nose down my neck "if you'd like to come with me." I can hardly breathe when he does that.

"Sure, why not." It's hard not want to go with Peeta when he's so close to me.

"I'm glad you want to come" he says huskily and kisses my neck.

I shrug, I can't help it. I turn around and kiss him sweetly at first, but then he deepens the kiss and I pass my hands through his messy hair. He places his hands on my back pushing me closer and I let myself enjoy this sweet moment.

"It was hard not to say yes when you were doing that." I tell him breathless.

"I wasn't doing anything, it's not my fault that you are enchanted by my charms" he says and grins.

"No, I don't think it was that." I lie and I stand up, I hear Peeta behind me trying to follow me.

"Hey, it was a joke and you know it!" He yells after me, I can't help but smile at the fact that he thinks I'm mad. He wraps his arms around my waist and I burst out laughing.

"You actually believed I was angry at you!" I say while I continue to laugh.

"Hey that's not funny! I really thought you were mad at me!" He mocks and expression of hurt and pulls me closer to him.

"Who can't lie, Peeta?" I say and kiss him again.

…

At lunch Peeta have told me that he had to stay cleaning the Arts classroom, because the Morphling… excuse me, the teacher had asked him a favor. I wasn't so happy with the idea. He seemed excited that I accepted going to the bonfire with him. It was going to happen this Friday.

"Hey, what's up?" Madge comes and sits beside me.

"Nothing" I say and continue playing with my food. I'm not too hungry.

"Where's lover boy?" she asks as she searches for Peeta in the cafeteria.

"You won't find him, he's no here."

"Why? Did you two have a fight? Was it about the lie you said to Principal Snow so you could cover Peeta?" I stop playing with my food as Madge cover her mouth as if she said something she shouldn't have.

"How did you know?" I don't even know why I asked, it's obvious that everyone in the school already knows.

"Gale told me not to tell you, he said you were already mad at him. Is that true?"

I sigh, maybe at Sunday I'll go talk to him. "No, I'm not mad at Peeta; he was busy at today's lunch. In fact he even asked me out to go to the bonfire." I say as a casual thing. "Are you going?"

"I was thinking about it, though nobody has asked me out?" She says and sighs. Madge has always been in the hopelessly romantics category.

"Madge, you don't have to be asked out, I think you should just go so everybody can see how beautiful and independent you are."

"Independent? I'm not independent; I want to meet my knight in shiny armor. I want to get my first kiss in the pouring rain. I want my prince and his white horse so I can be the damsel in distress. I want to find my soul mate and true love. I just…" She sighs again.

"Madge..." Why I'm going to do with my friend? "Hey, you didn't say anything about kissing the frog that is a prince and all-"

"There's no way I'm going to kiss a frog! I don't care if it's a prince, a duke, a king or whatever! I'm never going to do that!" She yells at me. Everyone in the room stares at us. Maybe she talked a bit loud.

"Okay, I get it. But if you want to get your frog to like you, I think you should kiss him." I suggest.

"My frog?" she asks.

"Gale, who else?" Madge blushes deeply, I knew it. I always saw her staring when I used to hang out with Gale a lot. It was obvious that she wasn't staring at me, so I guessed it was Gale all the way.

"How did you know?" She whispers shyly.

"I kind of guess it by myself; you should not stare at him too much. If you don't tell him, he's going to find out soon." I don't even believe that Gale has noticed yet.

"But Gale's not a frog, he's a... I can't even find words to describe him. Is he as awesome as he looks?" She asks smiling widely.

"Kind of, sure he's handsome" Not that I've thought of him that way. "He funny, and very, very, very overprotective."

"But he likes you, doesn't he?" Madge ask me.

"No, he doesn't. We have this brother-sister relationship. There is definitely nothing romantic between us, you can be sure of that."

"I'm glad you said that, I'm so relief."

"But were you seriously thinking that I would have liked Gale instead of Peeta. I will never give up Peeta for anyone or anything."

"Even if you have a fight or something like that?"

"Yes, especially that. I won't let myself lose him for something as stupid as that."

_I need him by my side, I'm just too selfish_. I think to myself.

**In fact I reflect myself in what Madge wants about love. I guess I fall in the hopeless romantic category. :***

**Next chapter is really, really deep…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here goes the deep, deep, deep chapter :) I hope you like it. This goes to my friend Itzia, glad you'll be back!**

Peeta said he'll pick me up after school. He gave me a few hours to get ready, and in just five minutes he'll be right here. I haven't decided if I should let my hair loose or in a braid. I leave it loose; I know Peeta loves it that way.

I hear a knock on the door and come running downstairs. I don't grab a purse, because all my life I've hated carrying them.

"Hey!" I say breathless.

"Are you ready, love? You look beautiful." He says and gives me a gentle kiss.

"Yes, and you are pretty handsome, too." I grin and pull him closer for another kiss.

We arrive just in time; everybody seems to be having fun. Because this is a school event there are some teachers around. I see Mr. Odair and Teacher Cresta. I think they volunteer to look after us. They look very happy together, I know that Annie likes Finnick. But she doesn't seem to notice that Finnick likes her too. I grab Peeta's hand and we walk to the drinks. I see Gale coming my way.

"Hey, Catnip. I just needed to talk to you." He glares at Peeta.

"I'm going for a coke and a Sprite." He tells me and leaves me and Gale to talk.

"First of all. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry."

"No need to be. I should have told you anyway, you are my best friend."

"Are?" He asks no believing me.

"Yes _are_. Everything's okay between us two. I'll explain to you everything later, maybe on Sunday"

"Thank you Catnip!"

Peeta comes after Gale leaves and gives me my soda. I smile and we sit down. We talk about everything. About two hours pass and we sing and joke. I always feel alive around him. He makes me different and happy.

He stands up and leans towards me. "I'll be right back, love" he whispers near my ear and kisses my cheek. It sends chills over me every time he calls me "love". I really don't know why but I just love it!

I sit on a log around the fire; Peeta said he'll be right back. I glance at everyone at the bonfire. I see that Madge is talking to Gale near a tree. From here I can see Madge is blushing, so she must be telling Gale how she feels. I hope he gives her a chance, she's worth it. I smile to myself as I see Gale leaning; he rests his forehead on hers and he kisses her. Maybe he did give her a chance.

I continue looking at the crowd, seems that everybody is enjoying tonight. I see a lot of friends laughing and most of the couples kissing. I'm surprised to see the Careers there too; I see Glimmer, Cato and Marvel. I don't see Clove she must have gone for something.

But then something gets my attention, I see Clove flirting with a blonde guy; I guess she's gotten a new boyfriend —a new toy to play with— she talking to him. I can't see his face, Clove's blocking my sight. Then I see something that I'm not surprised to see, they're kissing. Every stupid boy that falls into Clove's claws ends up broken hearted after about 2 days the most. She turns around still kissing him and then I get to see the boy's face.

It's Peeta.

My heart skips a bit. I can't believe this. My eyes start watering and my jaw hangs open. He said he'll be right back. He said that he loved me. He said he'll never break my heart. He said he would never leave me alone. And I trusted him. I knew it, everything was a lie. Every word, every kiss. He is nothing but a liar.

From the moment we first met, when we asked me to be her friend. I saw his friends making fun of me and I let him convince me that he wanted a true friendship.

When he asked me to give him a chance to be more than a friend, he was kissing Glimmer before he asked me to be his girlfriend.

And now, he left me to go to _flirt_ and_ kiss _Clove. I'm so shocked that I can't move. I stand there unable to walk away, and I see Madge looking at me with a questioning look. She sees that I'm crying, but she doesn't understand why. She follows my gaze and sees Peeta and Clove kissing.

When finally they stop kissing Peeta's looking around. Probably trying not to get anyone's attention, but he caught mine. Madge tells Gale that she'll be right back and she comes running to me.

"What happened?!" She asks holding my hands trying to calm me down.

"Yo-u just sa-aw what happened-"I say between sobs. I see Peeta running my way. "I got to go Madge, we'll talk later" the tears continue to fall and I can barely say a word "okay?" My voice sounds defeated, as I'm feeling right now. Madge lets me go; she understands that I'm not feeling on the mood to talk.

"Okay, but promise me, you'll be okay."

I nod. "I promise"

And with that I run as fast as I can. The tears blur my sight, I can't keep doing this. "Katniss!" I hear Peeta screaming after me, like the last time. I began to run slowly until I walk and then just stand still.

"Love, I can explain-"he says panting.

"No, you can't, and you won't." I say to him, still not turning around. "But Peeta I need to know what's the name of the game? Does this mean anything to you? Can you feel it the way I do? Tell me please, because I have to know."

"Kat, this isn't a game, it's true." He tries to explain himself.

"Isn't just strange… the smiles, the flowers, everything we used to do together, is now just… gone." I say and let out a hysterical chuckle.

I feel the warmth on his hand trying to reach him, but then he drops his arm. "Katniss…" he says, like he's feeling sorry for me.

"Don't. Please, let me finish." I don't want to look at him straight to his eyes. "I'm not surprised at all; it was obviously that you weren't real. In fact I don't know why I'm still here, asking you why? You were just too perfect. You never lo-oved me-"I hear as my voice breaks. "I think you should have thought twice before you would let it all go. You knew I was there like an idiot waiting for you. Now that you have her, you don't have to be here giving me any explanations. Maybe if you would have said no, I would still be here. I'm thanking you, because you gave me the chance to realize the truth, thought it would have been enough if you had told me at first, you know. "I wipe away a tear.

"You know I take it all back. The past is just the past. Give me one chance, please Kat, I love yo-"I cut him off.

"Don't. It hurts too much, listening to your lies. But I can't resist... before you go, tell me this. Was it worth it...? Was she worth this...?"

"No…"

I turn around and face him one last time. I sob and I wipe the tears, which don't seem to drain, away. "Thank you, that was what I wanted to hear."

"But, love…"

"Please, don't call me that." I say as he lifts my chin so I can see him into his eyes straight to his soul.

He looks sad, but he's just a liar. _Everything he says or does seems to be truth_. I think to myself. He leans to kiss me but I just step back. He closes his eyes and he seems hurt. He lets his hand fall from my face and I just close my eyes and walk away,

And just like that, he lets me go.

**This chapter really depressed me :'( **


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm so sad that the Olympic Games are over now :( But congrats to Mexico for 7 medals:**

**1 Gold- Football**

**3 Silver- 2 for dives and 1 for archery**

**3 Bronze- 1 archery, 1 dive, 1 taekwondo**

**This chapter goes to Peetabread 3 I just love your review it was great. And also to Lily5335 who gave me an idea for this chapter.**

**This is a story I'd like you to read "Growing Together" by SythiaSkyfire!**

I decided to go walking back home because Peeta brought me there in his car. I won't let Peeta take me home. I walk for about an hour and I arrive home crying my eyes out, why would this happen to me?

Everyone is asleep, _thank God_, I think to myself. I wouldn't like my mom or Prim to see me like this. Broken.

I take off my clothes and lie in my bed in just my underwear. I know, I just know. This is not gone, no, he can't be gone. NO! I spend the night remembering all those beautiful moments we spend together. The cinema, it was so funny. The time we baked, I smile to myself as I think when I daydream about kissing him. It was a thousand times better to actually kiss him. I try to sleep holding on to those happy memories I have.

The next day I wake up and don't talk to my mother or Prim, I just spend the whole day lock in my room and just go down to eat. My family doesn't bother me, maybe they just understand.

The phone rings and I answer.

"Katniss! It is me Peeta, we need to talk." At the noise of Peeta's voice I hung up the phone. I'm not in mood to talk to him now… or ever again.

The phone rings all the day. Now I check to see if it's Peeta's number. He is the only one who calls all day long. I hear all the messages that Peeta has left me on the voice mail. The messages go on and on.

"_Katniss, please call me."_

"_Please, answer the phone. I know you are there."_

"_Katniss, we need to talk."_

"_I miss you."_

"_Kat, you can avoid me forever."_

"_This is not what it seems."_

"_Love, let's just try to fix things."_

That last message get my attention, he called me Love. I bring myself to tears again and start sobbing again. I remember how that special name made me feel so happy.

The phone rings again, I know it's Peeta so I leave it like that.

"_Katniss, please answer the phone right now and tell me what happened."_

I answer immediately as I recognize Madge's voice.

"Madge?"

"Yes, who else would call you if not Peeta?" She asks.

At the mention of his name I start crying and Madge hears me.

"Are you crying? I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so rude."

"It's okay don't worry."

"Hey, you really miss him, right?"

"NO, I don't need him!"

"Okay, so do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I really don't. But I can tell you next week in school, I just need to arrange my thoughts."

"Sure, but just take care." She sounds really worried for me.

"Thanks Madge, I will. Bye"

"Bye, see you." I hang up the phone and fall asleep.

…

"Peeta" I sigh. "I don't really know what to think of you."

I thought I had him figured out, in the back of my mind I still missed him. He was all I wanted. I can't breathe whenever he's gone. I remember when he just stood there and watched me walk away, from everything we had. But I still mean every word I said to him.

Today is Sunday, I don't want to go out but I remind myself that I promised Gale that I would go with him to explain about the punishment I took instead of Peeta. That seemed so long ago. I guess today I'm talking with Gale about what happened on the bonfire. So I push myself out of bed and go to the woods.

I look at the spot we normally met, I don't see him. I suddenly feel someone from behind me wrap his arms around me. I don't know how to react, I turn around and I see it is Gale. And he's hugging me.

"I'm sorry." That's all he says, and I start crying. That's what I needed… a hug.

After all the drama we sit by the lake and at first I don't say a thing. Gale doesn't either.

I sigh. "Gale…"

"Yes?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have gone out with him." I say as I look down.

"I know, but I really didn't expect Mellark to actually cheat on you." He says normally.

"Me neither, but I guess he was too good to be true."

"Would you like me to beat him?" He asks me but I shake my head. Though I like him to, but I still care about _him_. "Well, would you mind explaining me what happened beginning with the Principal Snow thing?"

I shrug, but I tell him anyway.

"One day Peeta had told me about going to college, and he needed a scholarship, but that wouldn't happen if he didn't have a clean permanent record. One day at his football game, he told me that he had a surprise for me. He took me to the Art classroom and showed me a painting." I don't tell him what the painting was about; I decide to keep the details to myself. "I guess Clove and Cato were there and saw us and the next day they told the Principal. So Snow told me that if I help Mr. Abernathy, he won't ruin Peeta's perfect school record." He sighs, I think he will ask me why I accepted, the answer would have been 'I loved him', but he doesn't ask, he just keeps silent. "So I agreed and that was all about the thing of the punishment…"

"Okay, I understand it. But what happened at the bonfire?" He asks me. I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

"Everything was cool, but then Peeta said he was going for something. I waited for him and then began looking around. When I saw Clove flirting with him…" My voice breaks and Gale stares at me worried. "I'm okay… So after that they kissed. He looked at me and then when I started talking to him, he just listened. He never tried to give me any great excuse. He never wanted me Gale…" And with that I start crying like a baby.

"Shh, it's okay Katniss, don't cry. You're okay now."

"No, I'm not. I-I don't even know what happened to me Gale! I wasn't like this…" I start sobbing hysterically. "I never wanted this. At first I didn't want him to be my friend! I caught his old friends laughing at me, and he told me that this wasn't a game. Then when he asked me to be his girlfriend I caught him kissing Glimmer. He told me that she kissed him, and the stupid of me believed it."

"Don't worry Catnip. I'll take care of you. You can talk to me whenever you want."

"I can't take him anymore Gale, I just can't." He lets me cry on his shoulder until my tears fade away.

Gale just tried to take away the pain, and he just might make me smile but the whole time I'm wishing he was _him _instead. I know that I won't see him again, but something kept me holding on to nothing.

**This is so sad too; it made me cry while writing it. There's a poll about the story, it's important. It might give you another chapter :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm glad you all like next chapter, if you keep voting like that Peeta's POV chapter will be up soon :) **

**I'm like so happy, can't wait for Taylor Swift's new album "Red", October 22****nd****. Love #WeAreNeverEverGettingBackTog ether**

**I finally bought THG movie! **

**I'm so glad I have 404 reviews! This is freaking me out! I never thought I'll reach this number**

**Thanks: Bluedog270, 36 guests, Sunkist1119, JumpThenFall, FalineInTheWoods, KatNov97, Sami365, TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21, ilovejhutch8, Peeta lover XD, charchi8987, YouCantSilenceAMockingjay, 13, Whiterose, CrunchyMunchers, annapie, Peachy 'Shrooms, lovetheboywiththebread1, eekabeeka, baileysue2, raphaella2000, , sakuraXnatsume, It's mellarkable, JennaRae44, BreadKing, Desastreuse, SparkOfPanem, Mockingjay1298, MaidenAlice, ChelseaMarie101, CalliFBsta Wolfwood, HungerGamesGal1018, jessiekatnisseverdeen, Inuyasha'sLoveKagome, Jk2, KatnissWriter, HG Rocks, AHeart99, OnlyClove, hgforever12, Elizthewiz, ILoveAFictionalCharacater, Beautiful fury, , , Cincinnati girl, , MissWaffles101, Whatever1993, rsection, kristinalovesJoshhutcherson, FlamingArrows, peeta and katnis, livingwithobsessions, PeetasGirl8, peetaloverforever, shimmergirl109, Madi Mellark12, chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, Jayde12312, Lily5335, , Wetstar, HoneycloudRocks, bookworm108, claire, BreadKing, Skittlesbieber23, Nightlocksvictim, Peetasmylife, Aheart99, TatianaMellark, Invisible13, jmjames, KatnissWriter, Peetabread 3, hungergamesg, always448, Peetas'sFavoriteGirl, Lucy, hungergameslover101, Chila pet, HungerGamesAddict3, KatnissandPeeta123, SythiaSkyFire, Dragon of Love, kat, FunnyPuffins1600, Sparkles12, Leah, TeachMeHowToJenniderp, Eldy, Lillie, J, Sofiex33, allisonmellarck, Chelsea32398, PeetaBread101, , D7Tribute, Ally~Don't make me whip you~Directioner forever, jada4669, Yondaime Namikaze, Andrea Rosado, itsEverLark, weredemgirlsat, 3r1ca98, sens-logi, birdysnow, Gia, sammy12, Annie2813 and bookfreak345**

**Without you I would never had 404 reviews. This chapter goes to all of you!**

I arrive to school the next day. I haven't gotten sleep since last Friday. I disappoint myself as I see that Peeta is not by my locker, instead I see Madge there. She smiles slightly; she knows that I'm not too happy now.

We walk together to classes but we don't talk, I'm not ready yet. I go to my first class, Madge is not in it, but _he_ is.

I don't want to enter, but I have to. "Are you going to be alright?" Madge asks.

"Yes, I'll just… you know. Thank you, see you at lunch Madge."

I enter into the class and I can feel every single classmate glancing at me. I act normally, I go to my seat and I hear everyone whispering.

"_I heard he cheated on her."_

"_No, she kissed another boy, not him"_

"_That's not what they told me. They say that actually it was…"_

I keep every conversation out of my mind and just look outside. It seems impossible not to glance at Peeta. I try not to, but sometime during the class, when he does not see me I do. The class ends and I don't know what he is going to do. So I just stay there and watch him walk across the room and go out.

…

I walk down the hall toward the cafeteria, I'm surprised that Haymitch is there staring at me. I guess he wants to talk to me. I walk towards him, he looks mad.

"Hey, sweetheart. I have no idea what going on with you love life, if you have one, but your Lover Boy, seems pretty hurt. Whatever you did to him, must have been pretty bad."

"But I didn't do anything. It was his fault." I try to defend myself but it seems useless.

"Whatever, but just try to fix things. You don't seem pretty happy either."

I scowl. "See you later Haymitch." I turn around and walk away. Ever since I helped him after school, he seems to try to get into my personal life and issues.

I see that Madge is waiting for me in the cafeteria. Peeta is eating lunch with a yellowish haired girl; I think her name is Della Carrot, or something like this. I have heard she and Peeta are very good friends. I can stand it, the sight of watching them together makes me want to cry and at the same time scream. Maybe he already got over me, so I see it was truth and now he does what he wants because I am not what he wanted.

I sit beside Madge and she just stares at me.

"Madge, I am ready to talk." She nods.

"Sure, I'm here to listen. Bur I think we should go to talk to another place."

I'm not in mood for eating so I just follow Madge outside. There's no one outside so I just sit by a tree and Madge beside me.

"So how are you feeling? And be honest!" She warns me.

"Well, actually I'm feeling better. Yesterday I talk with Gale, and it was kind of relieving." She blushes when I mention his name. "Hey, so you and Gale?"

"Yes, Gale and me!" She squeaks happily.

"I'm so happy for you. I know that he won't let you down I've known him for years and he is an awesome guy. I'm sure he'll make you happy" I don't know why, but I can feel a knot in my throat.

"Oh, Katniss. I'm sorry, if I had a way of knowing he would do that to you. I'm sure I wouldn't have let him be with you."

"It's alright Madge. I'm seriously better now. You don't have to worry; I know I don't need him now."

"If that's true, why are you crying?"

"I'm not…" I stop myself as I touch my cheeks and see that they are wet.

"Katniss, I know you are mad at him. But I'm sure it wasn't his fault. There should be an explanation for all of this. Don't you remember about a week ago, I asked you what would you do if you two fight? You told me that you would do anything to get him back. You said he was too valuable to be lost. Did you mean it?"

"I don't know… I just… that was what I thought…"

"Katniss, just remember. If that's what you need, if he _is _what you need; then get him back girl." She stands up and gives me a tissue to wipe my tears.

"I promise I'll think about you. Thanks Madge, you are a great friend." She hugs me and we walk back to class.

…

At the end, I go back home and when I'm walking through the park I hear heavy footsteps behind me.

"Katniss, you know we need to talk!" I stand still as I hear him coming to me.

I turn around and I began yelling him. "No, we don't. It was all your fault! You never cared about me!" I yell at him, and begin crying because of the anger that's burning within me.

"I didn't? I gave anything to try to help you!"

"Help me? You didn't help me, you just ruined my life! And by the way, you can call all you want, but I'm not picking up." I know that all of that were lies, he made my life worth. He was the reason I keep myself going to school. "You never did give a damn thing, but I cried for you, and I know you wouldn't have told anyone if I would've died for you."

And with those words he just stares at me. "Okay, I won't call you anymore; I will just try to stay away from you." He barely whispers.

I nod and I watch him go. He just has a way of coming easily to me. I didn't know why I said that. I think I started the fight, because I needed to feel something. I decide not to stop him. There's no use defending the words that he will never say. The Truth.

When I arrive home I lock in my room, and turn the radio up so no one can hear me crying. And I felt angry at myself because I broke the promise I did to Madge that I would try to fix things up Peeta. And I didn't, I only made things worse.

I can't even speak of what I maybe did to Peeta. Maybe it wasn't what it looked like, but it doesn't matter now. I always dream of something about Peeta, and it breaks my heart to live it all again every night. I can't trust anything now; it comes over me like it's all a big mistake.


	21. Chapter 21

**So here's next chapter, I'm so glad a lot of you are enjoying my story. Thanks for reading. I want to dedicate Sami365 who suggested something really great. I hope you catch the details :)**

At my house I think of what Madge asked me. Try to fix up things with Peeta. That's a tough decision. I don't think I can bring myself to do it. Because first, I stopped talking to him about a week ago. Second, I know I miss him, but does he miss me? And third, I'm too proud for admitting that I was wrong.

Maybe if he could call me, again. I would pick up the phone this time. And I could talk to him. Or maybe I could write him a letter. Or at the worst of things I could tell Madge what I want to say so she could say it to him. But I know she wouldn't accept such a thing.

Finally I end up doing the last thing I thought I would. I decide that I'm going to see Peeta tonight. Madge was right. I won't let a stupid fight get in our way. So I just grab my coat and make my way to Peeta's house. I really don't know what to tell him.

Maybe I should start with "Hey, Peeta. I just can't breathe without you. I didn't mean it when I said that I had enough. All I really want is you, to stand outside my window throwing pebbles, screaming, 'I'm in love with you'. When did I get so cheesy? I think to myself.

I didn't know if I could stay away from Peeta. And I couldn't. When I saw him yesterday walk across the classroom, I had to catch my breath. He looked so good, maybe starting over was all he needed. But for me, it doesn't. I still believe that there might come a day where we'll pick up where we left off, but the chances of that are getting slim.

I tell myself that I can't hold him forever. I used to felt so secure when we were together. With him, I had a direction, but now I just wander around, always keeping him in sight. I can't fight this feeling anymore; I've forgotten what I started fighting for.

I'm in front of his house, I see him in the living room. He's with that blonde girl again. I frown at the sight. She's so lucky to be with him. I can't hear what he's saying, it's driving me crazy. I can feel myself stop breathing. I can see what he's thinking, he likes _her._

I should've let him know all the way's he made me feel alive, but I guess it's too late. Then I see him, he's laughing and his eyes are dancing, while my heart's still breaking. I don't know if I'll be able to get away. There were so many things I forgot to say.

I see Peeta stand up and leaving the Della girl alone. There he goes so perfectly and flawless, maybe it's just time for me to go. When I turn around I hear the front door opening. Maybe he dropped what he was doing and came over here to talk to me.

But I guess I was wrong, I see _her_ standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asks coldly, I thought she was friendly.

"Della?" I ask confused.

"Delly, Delly Cartwright. And I ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

"I just wanted to talk to..."I barely whisper.

"Well, he doesn't want to talk to you, so I think you should go back to where you came from. Peeta was happy before he met you, now you ruined his life."

"I know." I can't bring myself to look at her,

"I'm glad you said that. So now just let him live his life, he doesn't need you. He's better off, you know. So leave. Him. Alone!" She practically yells at me.

She enters the house and I make my way into this breezy night. I give him a last wave, even though I don't know if he watches me or not.

"You still look amazing, and I must have been crazy to let you get away. If you ever wondered, still go the same old number, just in case." I say to myself all the words that I never let myself accept. "I still miss you, and I still love you."

…

Next day I decide to go to the park for a walk. I go and sit on a bench; I close my eyes and lose myself in the breeze.

"Katniss…" I hear someone whisper my name. I open my eyes as I instantly recognize the voice.

"Peeta" A knot makes on my throat when I say his name.

"We need to talk" He sits beside me and I just sigh. It's just too quiet in here, I want to disappear, and I'm hearing myself thinking too clear. Why can't we break this silence finally?

"No, please I want to tell you something." I really don't know what to say so I just begin talking. "Peeta, I like the way you held me, every night for so long. I believed in you, I hoped that I was not mistaken. Did you mean it? Did you what you said? When you said our love could last forever. I'd rather you'd be mean, than love and lie. I'd rather hear the truth that have to say goodbye. I'd rather take a blow, at least then I would know. But baby don't you break slow, I want out love to last forever."

I looked at him and I watch that something made his eyes go cold. "Katniss, you are right. I never loved you…"

"Katniss! Katniss! Wake up, it's just a dream!" I open my eyes and see Prim staring at me worried.

"Prim?" I say between sobs.

"Yes, Katniss. You are safe now." She says trying to calm me, but she fails. I just explode crying. I feel like an idiot. Of course it was a dream because first of all I was talking to _him. _And I know I wouldn't gain the courage to talk to him.

Peeta was the only reason I kept wishing on a wishing star. But now I know that it's useless, he's with the Delly girl. He was the only one who's gotten enough of me to break my heart. And he did.

Prim just hugs me until I tell her to go to sleep. I know that I won't find sleep the rest of the night so when she leaves I curl myself into a ball, and cry silently until dawn.

**Please answer the poll I have, it's a new one. It's also really, really important. Please leave a review, let's reach 500!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the result to the poll I made. I wanted to know if you wanted a chapter with Peeta's point of view to know how he felt after the tough break-up. Since most of you voted yes this chapter goes in Peeta's POV.**

**Enjoy it! And please let me know if it was okay, I think I'm not very good writing Peeta's POV.**

**I dedicate this to Peetabread 3, and AwesomeDude. You gave me awesome ideas to this chapter!**

**This one also goes to weredemgirlsat you were really close… and to hannahpie45 who guessed a lot of songs in others chapters :)**

**And also to Yondaime Namikaze I really liked your review :)**

**And to Itzia, I has a great time with you today. It was so fun!**

Everything has been horrible; no, more than that. I've been miserable since Katniss said that this was over. I remember I stood there after she walked away. It was a mistake; I never wanted that to happen.

But the worst thing is that she doesn't believe me. I tried to talk to her, she started yelling at me and I try to hold on to everything, but I couldn't. I ended yelling at her too…

That day I was going to Katniss house after school. I knew that she didn't want to talk to me but I didn't care too much. I tried to go on Sunday too, but Gale appeared.

I was going on my way when Madge came.

"_Why Peeta?" She said confused._

"_It wasn't what it looked like…" My voice sounded defeated._

"_Then what, you are going to tell me that she kissed you, and you were too shocked that you couldn't move?"_

"_Not, exactly." I knew that it didn't happen like that. But it's not true I kissed Clove back._

"_So, do you admit you were in all of your senses when you were kissing her?"_

"_Yes, but I can explain." _

"_Well, you better explain what happened to Katniss, not to me!" She said yelling. "Do you at least have your explanation already planned?" I shook my head; I didn't know what I was going to tell her. "Well, come back when you have one."_

_She glared at me and walked away._

_I decided to go to our meadow and figure how I could explain things._

I bet she's happy now, now that I am not with her anymore. I don't know if I saw right or my imagination is tricking me, but lately I've seen big bags under her puffy red eyes. But it isn't possible for her to cry over me, she never cries, well, at least she never did. She's probably having fun going out with Gale and Madge, while I stay at home mourning.

She didn't have to cut me off, it now seems like it never happened and now we're nothing. I try to convince myself that I don't need her, but she treats me like a stranger and it feels so rough.

Last Sunday, Gale came to my house yelling at me, he said that he was planning on beating me. I thought he would, but he didn't.

"_Catnip, told me not to." _Was all he said before walking away… So I guess she still cares about me.

Delly noticed what was happening to me. Of course she does, we've been friends since we were in diapers. I told her that I was fine, but she didn't believe me.

"Peeta, please. You need someone to talk to." I sigh; she is the only friend I can trust to tell her how I feel.

We went to my house and sit in the living room. My parents and brothers weren't home so it was the perfect timing to talk about it.

"So Peeta, can you tell me what happened? You looked so excited before the bonfire, but then you just shut out." She takes my hand in hers trying to give me the courage I need to tell her.

"Well, the bonfire didn't turn out exactly as I wanted it to. I told Katniss that I was going for something for me…" And then I begin to tell my best friend everything.

"_Peeta, come here!" I heard someone calling me. I turned around and saw Clove._

"_What, do you want, Clove?" I asked her._

"_Well, I just want you to be aware of some things, you know…" She started playing with hair. I removed her hand._

"_I have a girlfriend, Clove." _

"_I know." She began flirting with me again. "And if you at least care for her, you will listen to me."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Well, first of all. I was the one who told Coin about when you two were sneaking around late at night…" I'm about to tell her something, but she interrupts me. "But I didn't tell him that you also stole the keys of the Arts classroom… You know, if I tell him, Katniss would take the entire fault for you again. And we don't know what is Snow going to do with her this time, do we?"_

"_But he's going to ask you why you didn't tell him earlier." I grinned, because I knew I was right._

_She began tracing my jaw with her finger and whispered in my ear. "You think I haven't thought about that. Do you?" That erased my grin. "I will tell him that she stole them and that you threatened me and now both of you will get punished." She smiled at me. _

"_What do you want?" I spat the words at her._

"_If you kiss me for 10 seconds, I'll keep my mouth shut. I've hear you are a great kisser." She grinned mischievously at me. I nod. I would do anything for Katniss._

_She began kissing me softly, but I didn't kiss her back. She stops and looks at me._

"_You have to kiss me back, if not. It doesn't counts." She leaned and started kissing me, though this time it's not soft. It's hard and full of hunger. Nothing like Katniss, but I forced myself to kiss her back. Everything to keep Kat safe._

_After what felt like hours, Clove stoop back and grinned looking behind me. I turned around and saw Katniss walking away… crying._

_Shit, this is no way right._

"I didn't notice Katniss was staring at me. I followed her and she screamed at me and told me that she didn't want to talk to me anymore…" I haven't realized that I was crying until I felt Delly's arms around me. I sobbed on her shoulders while she whispered comforting words into my ear.

I wanted to tell Delly that I tried my best to explain Katniss what happened. The way we always ended up fighting, and how I think she misses me too. But words were stocked in my throat among the uncontrollably sobs, so we just stayed there.

After a while I felt much better than before. What I needed was to talk with someone; I needed someone to comfort me, someone to help me get through this.

"Thanks, Dell. This is what I needed" I pull away.

"So are you excited for being judge at the talent thingy?" Delly asks.

She tries to lighten the mood and of course this works. We hated the idea of being judges, but Teacher Portia told us that if we did she'd give us extra credits at Music class. She's one of the best teachers we have, so it was very kind of her.

"Yeah, you don't know how long I've waited for this." I say trying my best not to laugh, but with that we burst out laughing. Delly, she just knows the right moment to fix things up.

"Hey, I got some cookies that I baked yesterday; I'll get them and something to drink." She nods and I stand up towards the kitchen.

I sigh as I remember the time that Katniss and I baked cookies. I feel a single tear falling down my cheek, I wipe it away. _Tonight I'm having a great time talking to my best friend Delly; I don't need to worry about anything else right now. _I think to myself. But it's so hard; I've been madly in love with Katniss, since… well since forever!

When I walk back and I hear a door closing. I see Delly frowning walking into the living room and looks behind her.

"Uh… hi." She says, trying to look calm.

"Where were you, Dell?" She looks nervous but tries her hardest to look normal.

"I went to the restroom." She says casually.

"Okay…" I know she's hiding something for me. I have known her my whole like, but I can't find a reason of why would Delly lie to me.

**I hope you liked this chapter, one part of me wanted to let you know how Peeta felt. I know that Peeta might be a little too sad, but well, Katniss broke up with him! :'( Now you know the reason of everything. **

**So you want to know how many chapters we have left, so if you want to know there are going to be 25 chapters. We have 3 chapters left, that makes me sad. **

**So please review to cheer up my day!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I really liked all your comments that encouraged me to write Peeta's POV, I'm really happy that you liked it. It gave a lot of explanation, because one half of you were "Peeta, you ***, Katniss will get over you! She doesn't need you!" and the other half was, "He couldn't have done that. She just didn't saw right. Surely Clove kissed him!" So now, you all know.**

**I think this chapter is short, but I'm saving the rest for next chapter.**

**So here we go again, back to Katniss POV ;)**

I fall asleep for other minutes, but I wake up sobbing again. That wasn't true, I didn't kiss _him_. I should be mad at myself for dreaming about kissing him, but I don't. I feel sad, because it wasn't true. It just causes me pain.

I look at the clock and notice that is 5 am; I know that I will not go back to sleep, so I decide to take a shower. I look myself in the mirror and I just find a girl with knotted hair and her face is sad and has red puffy eyes.

After I take my shower and I lie on my bed looking at old picture I have with Peeta. Even now just looking at those photos, it feels wrong. I've been crying the whole time since yesterday I found out about Peeta. I still don't believe it; my heart says that it's just a mistake though my mind keeps telling myself that it's the truth even I don't want to believe it. He just knew all the right things to say, I think he really expected me to believe them.

I hear something downstairs, I decide to go. Someone must be up by now. I find Prim and my mom at the kitchen, they are talking about something. When they see me coming they just stop talking.

"Morning" I say.

"Good morning." They both greet me.

"Katniss…" Mom starts; I know she will ask me about what happened. "Well, we heard you crying, yesterday at night. Is something wrong?"

I don't know if I should tell them, I do. "Yes, I broke up with Peeta…" I look down, I haven't told them since the Friday of the bonfire.

"Why?" Prim asks.

"I saw her and other girl kissing." I whisper.

"Who?" Prim asks, standing up as she tries to understand what is happening.

"Clove" I say a huff. "Not a surprise though, I never really believe Peeta could be _that_ perfect. They were all lies."

"Clove?! THAT BIT-" My mother cuts her off.

"PRIM! Watch that language!" She tells her.

"Sorry, it's just that she is mom." She looks at me. "Katniss, I don't know if Peeta would do that. That doesn't seem to be what he would do. Are you sure _she_ didn't kissed _him_?"

"Is there any difference? What's done is done, and there's no way I can get him back!" I yell at Prim and start sobbing. I just stand up running to my room.

"_I'll talk to her_" I hear my mother say to Prim.

My mother opens the door and walk in. I'm lying on my bed with my face buried in my wet —from all my tears— pillow. She sits beside me and strokes my hair. At first I tense at her touch, but then I find this soothing.

"I guess you really did it this time, don't you? That happened to me when my parents told me to stay away from your father." She stops for a while with the thought of my deceased father "I thought that I was lost without him. And I was, but I lost myself trying to get him back. It was worth it, so if you really need him, I think you should go get him back. I can't stand seeing you like this."

Like _this_. Peeta had made me like _this_, love made me like _this._ I knew that I should have stayed away from _him_.

"Mom, it was just easier when I was a child. I didn't have to do anything, if I had any problems I would just crawl into your bed and hid there. I used to believe in everything, and everyone believed in me."

"Katniss, you shouldn't be shattered like you are now, if only you had seen what you know now then." She sighs as if she understands. Maybe she does, but I don't want to ask her about that. "I remember you trying to catch fireflies. Running until you fell asleep and your father would carry you home. You said that you'd like to be a firefly, always shining, beautiful and free. And you got your dream came true. You were more than a firefly, you were a flame and now you have turned into an ember. You are now a beautiful young women Katniss."

The words of my mother had calmed me so I look at her. "Thank you." I tell her.

"Katniss, life is a tough crowd, you will still grow up. No matter how many mistakes you have made or you will make. It is never too late to be brand new. You have a long life ahead of you. Life is like a butterfly, is always changing." She stands up and stops in the door. "You know that life is a dream, Katniss, to dream is to live. It's never too late to get him back." And with that she leaves me in my room.

There's nothing but silence, which cuts me to the core. Where is the Peeta that would always fight for me?

He said that he loved me, I sometimes hold on to that special day. Maybe he was just playing with me though. No, we don't even speak and when I see him, I just… can't. I don't understand what happened to us.

I stared at the phone, he still hasn't called. I don't know why would I mind at all? Since I was the one who told him to stop calling, I remember when he said we'll be always together.

**I know most of you just wanted them to move on or to get back together. But I just wanted you to get you to know each of Katniss reactions with different people.**

**Please review :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Today at Spanish class we wrote some news about how we would be in 10 years. I wrote that I was going to publish my books and my teacher told me that I was excellent at writing and so. I was so happy :)**

**Well, I would like that the ones who haven't review in any chapter would review in this one or in the next one (the last one) I want to thank you for your support and I really hope you liked my story.**

**Here it goes my almost last chapter. Enjoy and please review.**

I have spent most of my time walking around or in my room. I don't go to the meadow anymore; it's just too painful for me. Once I tried to go there, but there were so much memories that I tried to keep away from me, I couldn't stand any second there. I came home sobbing that day…

I remember one time when I was talking to Gale.

"_So you've been busy right Katniss" He said._

"_I think so, why are you asking?" I said and continue eating my apple._

"_I think you forgot something last Friday."_

"_What I forgot…?" I stop silent as I realize, Gale had told me that he had one basketball game last Friday. I said that I would go, but I didn't. "Oh, Gale, I'm sorry… I just forgot it."_

"_Forgot it, or too busy with Mellark?" I don't answer, because the truth is that I was with Peeta. "Whatever, got to go." He says and walks away._

Peeta has been causing me _problems _since I met him. Well, they were not problems for me; I just loved spending time with him.

Prim comes to my room with a shy smile on her face.

"Hey…" she whispers.

"Hi Little Duck, what's up?" I compose myself and smile, even though I don't feel like smiling in this moment.

"Nothing, I've just been worried about you, you've been like down lately…" she looks sad. Maybe I should try to cheer her up.

"Want to go somewhere Prim?" I try to smile. My little sister would be the only person I would try to look strong enough to cheer her up.

"Sure, where do you want to go? Maybe it will help you too!"

"I don't know, you choose."

"Katniss you are always do this…" she sighs.

"Like what sis?"

"You are just always giving up you own dreams for others. Katniss, you have to start caring about yours."

"But Primrose…"

"Just… there's no need to always think that you are alone, you aren't. Many people love you, even though you think that it isn't true." She stands up and before she closes the door, she tells me. "Just think about it…" And with that she leaves.

I am left alone in my room. Maybe Prim is right; I should start fighting over what I want. Madge, Haymitch, my mother and even she have told me that. I know that I won't give up without trying getting him back. I finally accept that I was wrong. I maybe look at things that didn't happen that way. I never gave Peeta the chance to explain himself, I always kept him away. Not answering the phone, running away when he wanted to talk to me.

I always thought he didn't want to fix things too, but it wasn't true. He told me that we needed to talk and I began yelling at him, and the make-up turned into a fight. Over and over again.

I know that maybe he has gotten over me, but I'm not sure. Delly was there, but of what I've always heard is that she is her best friend. I need to know the truth, and so what if he has a girlfriend. I need him to know how I feel, how much I miss him.

I want him to know that these days I haven't been sleeping, that I have been staying up playing back myself leaving. I don't know how to be something he misses. He has the right to know that I've been playing back a thousand memories, thinking about everything we've been through, maybe I've been going by too much lately, when time stood still and I had him.

I know people change and these things happen, but I remember how it was back then. Wrapped up in his arms and our friends were laughing, because nothing like this ever happened to them.

I pace down my room, thinking of a way to tell him how much I need him now. I look through my window, chasing down the streets. I remember the night when he said to me that nothing was going to change, well, at least for us. He said that I was too much to lose, but for me he is too.

I can't lose him, I just can't, he has changed my life completely and now I know that he really matters and I can't be without him.

I know that I won't make him change his mind, I'm still hoping for him to give me another chance to love him right. Even if he has moved on; I know he is out there, somewhere, and I will be waiting forever since he went away from my side. I just want it back the way it was before and want to see him back in my door.

Yesterday I saw him with his friends. Since Peeta and I started dating, he immediately was friends with Madge. So now that we can't even stand the sight of each other, every time he walks by, I just look away and I try to look busy. He keeps talking to Madge so I just as her how he's doing. She told me that even though he said he was great, the sadness in his eyes was indescribable.

Then I remember something, there is going to be talent show at school next week. Madge told me that Peeta was going to be a judge at the talent show so this is my chance to get him back.

I grab a pencil and my notebook and just start writing…

**Next chapter will be soon, the last one so I hope you like my story and keep reading and reviewing. Thanks a lot :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm proud of this chapter! Enjoy it :) It's the last one! I want to thank to all of you who ever reviewed because I can't believe I got 600 reviews that's insane! At first I thought that if I go 10 reviews per chapter I would reach 250. That was a lot to me. Then I got at least 14 reviews per chapter and I thought that if it kept it up, I would get about 400 reviews the most. And then the reviews were almost 30 each chapter and I got 600 reviews! SO I'm so happy :)**

**46 guests, 13, 3r1ca98, AHeart99, allisonmellarck, Ally~Don't make me whip you~Directioner forever, always448, Andrea Rosado, annapie, Annie2813, AwesomeDude, anonymous-storyline, AudreyJeanne312, baileysue2, Beautiful fury, beautiful-isabelle-fuhrman, birdysnow, Bluedog270, bookfreak345, bookworm108, BreadKing, CalliFBsta Wolfwood, canadiangirl97 , charchi8987, ChelseaMarie101, Chelsea32398, Chila pet, chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, Cincinnati girl, claire, CrunchyMunchers, craftyralph11, D7Tribute, Dancinghld , Desastreuse, Dragon of Love, earthygirl1234, eekabeeka, Elizthewiz, Eldy, , FalineInTheWoods, FlamingArrows, FunnyPuffins1600, Gia, Girl on Fire, girlonfire5360, GurlOnFire97, hannahpie45 , HG Rocks, HoneycloudRocks, hgforever12, hungergamesg, HungerGamesGal1018, hungergameslover101, HungerGamesAddict3, HungerGamesLoverXtreme, IAmTheMockingjay1, ILoveAFictionalCharacater, ilovejhutch8, Inuyasha'sLoveKagome, Invisible13, itsEverLark, It's mellarkable, iluvucla, I will be Dauntless, J, jada4669, Jk2, Jayde12312, jessiekatnisseverdeen, JumpThenFall, JennaRae44, jmjames, jesse97, Julia, kat, KatnissandPeeta123, KatnissWriter, KatNov97, kristinalovesJoshhutcherson, Keisha-The-Hunger-Games-Lover, kirstenann15, KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire, Leah, Lillie, Lily5335, livingwithobsessions, lovetheboywiththebread1, Lucy, loliluvu234, LibraryGeek99, LMellark,Madi Mellark12, MaidenAlice, MissWaffles101, hawthorne, , , Mockingjay1298, mellarkfan121, MaximumRideFanFiction, Mockingjay88, Nightlocksvictim, OnlyClove, oheyitserin, Outsiders Gal Forever. OrangeDucky188, Peachy 'Shrooms, .Life, PeetasGirl8, Peeta lover XD, Peetasmylife, peeta and katnis, peetaloverforever,PeetaBread101, Peetabread 3, Peetas'sFavoriteGirl, raphaella2000, rsection, Red-HeadNinja1524, Rubi, Rebekah, RedheadedGodess, Sabine Christensen, sakuraXnatsume, SaMaNtHa, sammy12, Sami365, Sammi2692, smart8881, Skatzaa, Sparkles12, SparkOfPanem, sens-logi, shimmergirl109, Skittlesbieber23, Sofiex33, Sunkist1119, SythiaSkyFire, TatianaMellark, TeachMeHowToJenniderp, TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21, The Amazing Steve, Whiterose, weredemgirlsat, Wetstar, Whatever1993, Whimsically Nightlock, xJustLizzyy, Yondaime Namikaze, YouCantSilenceAMockingjay **

Today is the day I'm getting Peeta back. I enter the auditorium, I walk up the stairs and I see Peeta and Delly sitting in the judges table. I see Peeta staring at me with his "What-are-you-doing" look.

"Well, I'm going to sing a song I wrote. Hope you like it" I grab the microphone not caring what Peeta might think, and just began singing.

I wish I could go back, go back to you

Where you told me to give you a chance

I thought that this was just a game

But I didn't now

If I'd trust my mind or my feelings

I feared for my heart

I feared for my own

But most of all I feared to fall in love

I know that this may seem untrue

Just another fake apology

But this is how my heart feels

It hurts every time when you walk into the room

And I know that I won't find the courage to say I'm sorry

So every day I ask for the same thing

Give me the strength so I can say

I'm sorry

I wish that I've had realized, realized that it was true

Everything I felt for you

I was full of pride, and I didn't admit

All the feelings growing inside my heart

They were new and unknown

I feared for my heart

I feared for my own

But most of all I feared to fall in love

I know that this may seem untrue

Just another fake apology

But this is how my heart feels

It hurts every time when you walk into the room

And I know that I won't find the courage to say I'm sorry

So every day I ask for the same thing

Give me the strength so I can say

I'm sorry

I still regret when I run away from your arms

They were the safest place in the world

They made me feel safe and relaxed

Every kiss, dreamed or brought into reality

Were magical and I find hard to admit it

But I miss them as I miss you

And need them as I need you

I feared for my heart

I feared for my own

But most of all I feared to fall in love

I know that this may seem untrue

Just another fake apology

But this is how my heart feels

It hurts every time when you walk into the room

And I know that I won't find the courage to say I'm sorry

So every day I ask for the same thing

Give me the strength to tell you

What I was afraid to admit before

I love you

After I sang, I saw Peeta's face in shock. He was speechless so this is my chance.

"Peeta, please I know that I ruined it all, I really love you. Something deep inside of me keeps bothering with that since I told you I didn't. I can't keep faking and somehow I know that you love me too. I'm sorry, I just… I didn't want to… fall in love." I'm ashamed of what I thought before I met Peeta, I can't even look at him, so I look at the floor while I'm playing with me fingers. "But I guess I did. I was afraid… of love. I think love was my biggest fear. I still think it is because now what I fear the most is that you don't love me or… I understand if you don't even like me now, I let you down…" I can feel tears threatening to spill. "I guess this wasn't the best idea after all, maybe… I should just go."

As soon as those words slip through my lips I turn around and I step forward. I walk with my head down, but I crash against something. I look up as tears run down my face, I know that everything is ruined now, there he was, Peeta. He is crying too, he opens his arms to me and I don't doubt to hug him.

"I'm so sorry, Peeta. I should never have…"

"Everything is okay now, Kat. Don't worry…"

"No!" I cut him off "It's not, I treated y-you so bad and y-you di-didn't deserve that, I feared for my heart." I say between sobs.

"I was the jerk, I'm sorry…"

"No! Don't say you're sorry, you are al-always apologizing for things that you don't have to. This i-is my fault. A-and I wanted you to give me a second chance. I know I don't deserve it, but I want give us a t-try."

"I will give you all the chances you want, Kat. Don't worry. The one who ruined this was me, I should have fought for you more. But I didn't, I was afraid that if I kept bothering you, you would have shut me out completely… I need to tell you what happened. It was-"

"Shh, we'll talk later." I continue talking while I hid my head in his neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…"

"Everything is right, now that you are here with me."

"Peeta lifts up my chin so I can look at him in the eyes. He looks happy, though his eyes are red and swollen, but aren't lifeless anymore, they shine brighter than any star, brighter than the sun itself.

His hands cup my face and we lean in, I don't know how long I could resist being away from Peeta. As soon as I feel his lips on mine, I can't wish anything more than being with him so I deepened the kiss and I am fascinated by the fact that no matter how many times I kiss Peeta, I always want more. I wish that I didn't need air to breathe because that is what makes me pull apart from him.

"I love you, Kat." He tells me. "Thanks for everything".

"No, thank you. I know that I can go through everything with you, because life make love look bad. I'm not afraid of this anymore, of love, and I don't fear anymore for my heart. I love you. I'm fearless".

_**The End**_

**I wanted you to know that each single word of the song was written by me. I really don't know how to name it, so any suggestions?**

**I am proud this story, a lot of people helped me to figure out names, plot, and very important decisions that you all!**

**Next one is not a chapter; it's an author's note. It's very, very important, so please read it :)**

**And please for one last time.**

**~Review~ 3**


	26. Author's Note

**I can't believe I got 600 reviews, 137 favorites and 249 follows.**

**It took a lot of time to put ALL your names here :) **

**I wanted to thank you to all who reviewed:**

**46 guests, 13, ****3r1ca98****, AHeart99, allisonmellarck, Ally~Don't make me whip you~Directioner forever, always448, ****Andrea Rosado****, annapie, Annie2813, AwesomeDude, ****anonymous-storyline****, ****AudreyJeanne312****, baileysue2, Beautiful fury, beautiful-isabelle-fuhrman, birdysnow, Bluedog270, ****bookfreak345****, bookworm108, BreadKing, CalliFBsta Wolfwood, ****canadiangirl97**** , charchi8987, ChelseaMarie101, Chelsea32398, Chila pet, chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, Cincinnati girl, claire, CrunchyMunchers, ****craftyralph11****, D7Tribute, Dancinghld , Desastreuse, Dragon of Love, ****earthygirl1234****, eekabeeka, Elizthewiz, Eldy, , FalineInTheWoods, FlamingArrows, FunnyPuffins1600, Gia, Girl on Fire, ****girlonfire5360****, ****GurlOnFire97****, ****hannahpie45**** , HG Rocks, HoneycloudRocks, hgforever12, hungergamesg, HungerGamesGal1018, hungergameslover101, HungerGamesAddict3, ****HungerGamesLoverXtreme****, ****IAmTheMockingjay1****, ILoveAFictionalCharacater, ilovejhutch8, Inuyasha'sLoveKagome, Invisible13, ****itsEverLark****, It's mellarkable, ****iluvucla****, ****I will be Dauntless****, J, jada4669, Jk2, Jayde12312, jessiekatnisseverdeen, JumpThenFall, JennaRae44, jmjames, jesse97, Julia, kat, KatnissandPeeta123, KatnissWriter, KatNov97, kristinalovesJoshhutcherson, ****Keisha-The-Hunger-Games-Lover****, ****kirstenann15****, ****KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire****, Leah, Lillie, Lily5335, livingwithobsessions, lovetheboywiththebread1, Lucy, ****loliluvu234****, ****LibraryGeek99****, ****LMellark****,Madi Mellark12, MaidenAlice, MissWaffles101, hawthorne, , , Mockingjay1298, ****mellarkfan121****, MaximumRideFanFiction, ****Mockingjay88****, Nightlocksvictim, OnlyClove, ****oheyitserin****, ****Outsiders Gal Forever****. ****OrangeDucky188****, Peachy 'Shrooms, **** .Life****, PeetasGirl8, Peeta lover XD, Peetasmylife, peeta and katnis, peetaloverforever,PeetaBread101, Peetabread 3, Peetas'sFavoriteGirl, raphaella2000, rsection, ****Red-HeadNinja1524****, Rubi, Rebekah, ****RedheadedGodess****, Sabine Christensen, sakuraXnatsume, SaMaNtHa, sammy12, Sami365, Sammi2692, ****smart8881****, ****Skatzaa****, Sparkles12, SparkOfPanem, sens-logi, shimmergirl109, Skittlesbieber23, Sofiex33, Sunkist1119, SythiaSkyFire, TatianaMellark, TeachMeHowToJenniderp, TheGirlWhoWasOnFire21, ****The Amazing Steve****, Whiterose, ****weredemgirlsat****, Wetstar, Whatever1993, ****Whimsically Nightlock****, ****xJustLizzyy****, ****Yondaime Namikaze****, YouCantSilenceAMockingjay **

**.**

**All who added it to your favorite stories:**

**3r1ca98, allisonmellarck, Ana Cullen Pattinson, Annie2813, ASha20101, AshleyLovesPeeniss, AudreyJeanne312, aurora12345pm, Bluedog270, bricheez19, butlernumber5, BYEkim, , candyapple5399, Carolina1105, catchingfire1714, CelinaLG, Chaos Warrior, ChelseaMarie101, Christian13, countrygurl97, .KayKay, CrunchyMunchers, D7Tribute, Dancinghld, dark chocolate thunda, earthygirl1234, EguzT, , FalineInTheWoods, FallingLove15, Fire bread and nightlock, Francesca Mellark, FunnyPuffins1600, , girlonfire5360, Gryffindork101, GurlOnFire97, heartandsoulsinger, helenvan41, hgforever12, hockeygrl99, Hunger Games Girl25, HungerGamesAddict3, HungerGamesGal1018, HungerGamesLoverXtreme, HungryForTheGamesGirls, I-piTy-Da-FoOl, IAmTheMockingjay1, iAREawesome, icecream365, ILoveAFictionalCharacter, Inuyasha'sLoveKagome, itsEverLark, jess obsessed 04, jessica73, JesssMellark, JohnnysAngel310, julilivingston8, Kat Daughter Of Hades, KatLarrick, Keisha-The-Hunger-Games-Lover, , Koori Hana, LallyPopz, Ldyglfr62, LeslieMellark, lmao1213, LMellark, LondonJewel, lovetheboywiththebread1, Lulu- bear76, Madison J. H, MaidenAlice, Maryol Groff, MaximumRideFanFiction, mayabella33, Mikkiskingdom, Mockingjay Rue, Mockingjay88, MockingjayMellark425, MorganMoon1992, Moviejunkie66, , MrsHutcherson16, MRSJRPMELLAK, mrspeetamellark55, NicoleL.T, Nightlocknightlock32212, Nightlocksvictim, Niqueesinger14, nsuss, OnlyClove, OnlyYu, Peachy 'Shrooms, peenissmeldeen, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, Peeta-loves-katniss, Peetabread 3, PEETALOVER122, peetaloverforever, Penguinitis, pinkfides09, QueenKittieKat, raphaella2000, reedieboo, ridahhasan, rochay97, RoyalSonofPoseidon, Sabine Christensen, Sami365, Sammi2692, SexyKatniss12, SierraP14, smart8881, sodalover123, sorelhit, storylover6239, TeachMeHowToJenniderp, The Amazing Steve, TheGirlWhowasOnFire21, thehappyfacesmiles, thehungergamesgirl1213, thehungergamesgirl1996, theOneAndOn1yOne, THGfan12, THGgoddess4ever, THGrock, TragedyIsTheKey, TributeAlways12, TXGolfer1206, weredemgirlsat, xJaytee, xxPeetaBreadxxx, yankeespackers87, Yondaime Namikaze, YouAreMyStick,**

**.**

**And all who followed it:**

**3r1ca98, A Ginger named Heather Lee, AHeart99, aimara00, AlibratB30, Andrea Rosado, Angelbbaby, annapie, Annie2813, ash2728, ASha20101, AudreyJeanne312, AwkwardMusicNote, baileysue2, beautiful-isabelle-fuhrman, Becci Mellark, Beekay111, Beenieboo, BehindThoseBlueEyes, BlazeStar4163, BleedtoLoveHer, Bluedog270, bookworm108, bookworm9117, brandee, BreadKing, bricheez19, butlernumber5, , cakegirl205, Callista Wolfwood, catchingfire1714, cdtspecialk, CelinaLG, chocolate-chip-cookie-monster, Christian13, Coincidentally Cute, ColouredWithWords, countrygurl97, craftyralph11, crashandburnamaya, CrazyFuinnja, CrunchyMunchers, DayDreamer1018, deedee102030, Desastreuse, devinwylie, earthygirl1234, eekabeeka, EguzT, Elizthewiz, Eriberry98, FallingLove15, Fanfic1Fan, .martinez, FictionFanatic22, FlamingArrows, Flower5450, freckles-for-days, , Ginny Lakeboom, girlonfire5360, gottalovetheboywiththebread, Gryffindork101, halobabe1408, hannahpie45, hgforever12, HiLarissa, hotpielookedlikehotpie, Hunger Games Girl25, hungerBMAMgames, hungergamelover101, HungerGamesAddict3, HungerGamesGal1018, HungerGamesLover1234, HungryForTheGamesGirls, hungrywizardstimetravel, I will be Dauntless, i'mdakotaATnight, I-piTy-Da-FoOl, ILoveAFictionalCharacter, ilovejhutch8, ILovePeetaMellark1998, iluvucla, Inuyasha'sLoveKagome, IRRISSE, itschayall, itsEverLark, JabberJay13, jada4669, jasper37, jenjenjeng, JennaRae44, jess obsessed 04, JJL14, jmjames, JohnnysAngel310, 49, JumpThenFall, justafewobsessions, KatLarrick, KatnissEverdeenGirlOnFire, KatNov97, , Khloe1992, KingSquatch, kirstenann15, kpotter1993, kristinalovesJoshhutcherson, LadyAnnabellaRose, Ldyglfr62, LeslieMellark, LibraryGeek99, Lily5335, livingwithobsessions, lmao1213, LMellark, loliluvu234, LondonJewel, lovetheboywiththebread1, LovinPeetaMellark, Lulu-bear76, LuvQu, Mad4HungerGames, madmaddie13, marycontrary82, Maryol Groff, mayabella33, MeganRachel09, mellarkfan121, melreed76, melsers718, Mikkiskingdom, MissWaffles101, mizzrun, Mockingjay Rue, Mockingjay1298, Mockingjay88, MockingjayMellark425, MorganMoon1992, Moviejunkie66, Mpgngirl17, Mrs. , , , MrsHutcherson16, MRSJRPMELLAK, , 13, mwade5419, nascarducks, Nguyen52, Nightlocknightlock32212, Nightlocksvictim, oha808, oheyitserin, OnlyClove, OnlyYu, Outsiders Gal Forever, Paulamilley97, paulinagr44P, BandJen259, Peachy 'Shrooms, Peeta'sFavoriteGirl, Peeta-loves-katniss, .Life, Peetabread 3, PeetaBread101, PEETALOVER122, peetaloverforever, peetamellark7475, penguin44, Penguinpyroseyes,itis, Perrin33, PhantaseaDreamerz, pheobeswonderland, pinkfides09, princesscolourful, QueenKittieKat, raphaella2000, RedheadedGodess, reedieboo, reganator14, ridahhasan, Rosilyn Juliet, sakuraXnatsume, SamAnne112, Sami365, Sammi2692, sens-logi, SexyKatniss12, shimmergirl109, SierraP14, SignificanTron, SilentMockingjay, Skatzaa, smart8881, soccerperi, sodalover123, Sofiex33, .com, sorelhit, Sparkling Mongeese, spikykitty11, sugarangelcookies, Sunkist1119, super-ninja-cookies, suziqudus1, SweetLoveOfMine, T-Licious,** **TatianaMellark, TeachMeHowToJenniderp, The2017, TheEffectSheCanHave, ****TheElleVictoria, TheGirlWhowasOnFire21, thehungergamesgirl1213, thehungergamesgirl1996, thehungrygamesxD, TheSocialNetworking, THGfan12, THGgoddess4ever, TurnDreamsIntoReality, twigirl98, TXGolfer1206, wallacex, weave5, Whatever1993, Whimsical Dreams Illusions, Whimsically Nightlock, Whosaidblondescan'tread, wm0011, WonderWoman9522, writerlover9955, xJaytee, xJustLizzyy, xxPeetaBreadxxx, yankeespackers87, YouCantSilenceAMockingjay,**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Karen and Itzia, FalineInTheWoods, Wonderwell, KissingFire Josie Ona, Gale's #1 crazed fangirl, Charlie I luv Gale Hawthorne, Nemphisi, ~Jules:3 and Ally.**

**At first I wasn't sure if I should add pieces of song lyrics to the story. But the songs kept getting inside my head when I typed each chapter. So I decided to give it a try. Most of you liked it and in the reviews you kept asking if it was that song. You were always right. So it started to turn into a kind of subliminal guessing game :)**

**I tried to keep a record of the songs I used in each chapter, so I made a youtube playlist. I'm sorry if I miss some, if I did you PM me and I'll add it. Here's the link: www. youtube playlist?list=PL238CCC0D2F888DC1&feature=plcp (erase the spaces in the link) it will also be on my profile :)**

**And just one detail of the playlist. There's the lyric video of the song "Breathe" by Taylor Swift in it. I wanted you to know that I made that one :) And also sorry if it's a lot of Taylor Swift, I'm a huge fan :D**

**I swear that if I somehow become a writer and have at least one book publish; I will put each of your names (reviewers, followers, and ones who added me and my story favorite in every story I own) in the acknowledgements, no matter how many pages it will take. If I do get one book publish I'll tell you the title and everything about it.**

**I won't ever stop writing, most of you wanted a sequel, but I don't think I would make one. If I make a new story it will take a while for me to update it because I want to know where the story begins and ends. I want to have it almost done, so it would take a while :)**

**Thanks to every one of you who gave it a chance to my story. From all the 23,103 fanfics of The Hunger Games out there, you chose mine to read; I'm really thankful of that. I'm not sure if I would have chosen mine :D So thanks to all of you, it means a lot.**

***Lots of Love***

**~Alina :)**


End file.
